j'ai une dent contre toi !
by l'ange rouge
Summary: nouvelle fic! pour ce qui on aimer veelas corpus je pense que celle ci vous plaira aussi. et si il y avait un vampire dominant dans poudlard? vous imaginez le truc? alors venez voir... correction par ma beta que j'aime !
1. le contrat

_**Chapitre 1**_

Assis dans le grand fauteuil en cuir qui lui était attribuer Severus Snape, directeur des Serpentard et parrain d'un certain blond fulminait. Pourquoi ? Peut être, justement à cause de ce blond. En face de lui, Draco Malfoy était assis avec toute la classe qui était due à son rang. Même si son visage était loin de refléter son calme légendaire, Draco était angoissé et c'était un euphémisme. Dans un énième soupir le professeur de potion se pencha au dessus de son bureau, plaçant son regard au même niveau que celui de son protégé.

« Draco, tu es sûr ?

j'ai déjà tout réfléchi.

Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu t'engages !

C'est vrai mais... Je sais comment mon père réagira si je ne me porte pas volontaire... et toi aussi. »

Severus soupira... bien sûr qu'il savait ce qui attendait son filleul si il ne suivait pas les attentes de son père ou même si il n'était pas « sélectionné ». Et dire que c'était à lui de choisir le destin de son protégé !

« Draco pour la dernière fois je te le demande, retire ta candidature !

- et je te répète, non! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix !

C'est pour ton bien que je dit ça Draco ! Tu ne sais même pas qui il est !

Personne ne le sais...

ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter !

Ni une de refuser ! Enfin ça fais une heure qu'on en parle ! Entre nous je préfère être là où ça me mènera que face à mon père !

... je comprends... tu peux considérer le contrat comme signé alors...

Comment ça ? Comment tu peux être sur que le tuteur acceptera ?

Draco, c'est moi le tuteur !

Quoi ! ?

Tu n'avais pas comprit ? Qui mieux que moi pouvait choisir ?

Ben... le principal concerner n'as pas son mot à dire ?

Non, le seigneur des ténèbres ne veut pas lui laisser le choix parce qu'il sait que cet idiot serait capable de ramener le sang le plus impur qu'il puisse trouver juste pour le provoquer.

...

Et tu choisis comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ?

Non Draco Tu es le dernier candidat que je dois voir et il se trouve que c'est toi qui est le mieux placé."

Sans un mot de plus le professeur de potion sortit un contrat de son bureau et le présenta au jeune homme. Sans poser de question Draco signa. L'homme reprit le contrat et alla directement à la fenêtre ou il appela un hibou noir qui partit aussitôt, le contrat attaché à sa patte.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Pour Draco cela lui avait semblé presque irréel. Pour le Maître de Potions cela était un cauchemar éveillé. Le fait que ce soit lui qui ait scellé le destin de son filleul lui était presque insupportable.

« Bien ! Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à attendre, dans trois jours Il se présentera à toi.

... pourquoi ça t'a été si difficile d'accepter ?

Parce que je sais que tu ne t'entendra pas avec lui.

Tu sais qui c'est ! ? Tu sais qui est l'héritier ?

Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

... Tu le connais bien alors...

Je ne suis pas sur que "bien" soit le bon terme mais je le connais, oui. Tu devrais partir maintenant."

Sans un mot ou même un bruit le Serpentard se leva et quitta la pièce Laissant le directeur de sa maison seul, enfin c'est ce qu'il cru.

À peine la porte fut elle fermée que la cheminée s'illumina de vert et que Lucius Malfoy en sortit. Un large sourire arrogant s'étalait sur son visage et Severus eut une envie violente de lui le faire ravaler.

" Severus, cher ami ! Alors ? Comment mon fils s'est il comporté ?

Exactement comme tu as du lui ordonner de le faire !"

La voix de Severus était méprisante et Lucius pâli brutalement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Lucius, ton fils a bien été choisi pour être au coté de l'héritier. "

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de Malfoy.

" Ils ne se rencontreront pas avant l'heure n'est pas ?

Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour ça. Ils ont signé tout les deux et ils ne verront pas avant les trois jours durant lesquels ils auraient pu résilier le contrat. Quand ils feront enfin connaissance plus rien ne pourra défaire le contrat. Ton fils a un destin assuré désormais.

Tant mieux... tant mieux."

Sans d'autre forme de politesse, Malfoy repartit comme il était venu, laissant Severus seul avec ses état d'âme. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de celui-ci. Si Malfoy savait vraiment à qui son fils était désormais lié, il ne serait pas si content...

voila la mise en bouche! une petite idée du scripte?


	2. l'heritier

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Assis dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée, Severus Snape contemplait les flammes rouge de l'âtre avec un air absent. Il savait que si l'autre n'arriverait pas en avance, il serait même en retard, comme d'habitude ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et il vit que, normalement il avait rendez-vous dans cinq petites secondes. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'il vit les flammes devenir vertes et une ombre en sortir.

« En retard... comme d'habitude !

À ce stade là on peux dire que je suis à l'heure, non ?

... Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

C'est dans votre intérêt. »

Severus soupira, l'héritier avait raison, il n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir devant lui. Même si il était son tuteur, il lui était toujours inférieur, socialement parlant. Le jeune homme vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil voisin au sien. Un silence pensif prit place dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne la parole.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf dans Poudlard ?

Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle au moment de la Répartition qui a eu lieu il y a plus d'une heure, votre absence n'a pas été remarquée car elle a été couverte par le directeur qui a annoncé que vous aviez quitté l'Angleterre pour un temps indéterminé et pour finir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est un vrai nymphomane.

Et dans ce que je ne sais pas ?

... Quelqu'un a signé le contrat.

QUOI ! ! ! ?

...

C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous avez vraiment trouvé quelqu'un pour signer ce putain de papier ?

Langage.

Mon langage vous dit merde poliment.

... Oui quelqu'un a signé.

Il ou elle ?

Vous vous intéressez déjà à cette personne.

Non, je veux juste savoir si les garçons sont vraiment plus bêtes que les filles.

Alors la réponse est oui.

Et... c'est ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça.

Te ? Vous vous souvenez de l'usage du tutoiement ?

Apparemment ce n'est pas ton cas.

OK, j'ai compris ! Alors ? Qui est le garçon que tu as convaincu ?

Je te répète que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, du moins jusqu'à demain soir.

... Le délai pour que le contrat ne puisse pas être résilié... vous êtes de beaux salauds !

... Personnellement j'aimerais que tu ne me mettes pas dans le même panier que...

Tu sais qui est le garçon mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

Parce que, si tu refuses le contrat, ce garçon va avoir de graves ennuis.

Comment ça ?

À ton avis ? Une famille ancienne ? Un père narcissique ? Une lignée de sang pur qui a trop de consanguinité ?

... Il est mal si je ne veux pas de lui c'est ça ?

... C'est ça.

Vu comment tu me le présentes il a pas tout pour lui ce garçon !

Tu sais utiliser l'ironie maintenant ?

Tu m'as bien éduqué pendant ces deux mois. Alors ? Pourquoi tu le protèges si sa famille est aussi pourrie ?

Parce qu'il est différent Il n'est pas le digne fils de son père et il voit dans ce contrat un moyen d'être libre de son père

Quitter les griffes de son père pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, si je puis dire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon plan pour lui.

Tu as raison. Mais le loup c'est toi alors il a plus de chance de s'en sortir.

Je suis pas sûr. Après tout, comme tu refuses de me dire de qui il s'agit, je suppose que je ne vais pas l'apprécier

Mais tu sais que le meilleur moyen d'éviter quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas c'est de l'ignorer.

Oui je sais, et tu m'as bien montré l'exemple.

... S'il te plait, arrête l'ironie.

Cours toujours ! Alors ? Qui c'est ?

Je ne te le dirais pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Non, justement.

...

D'accord, je laisse tomber.

Merci. Écoute, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce principe de contrat mais c'est la meilleur solution pour toi comme pour le reste de l'humanité.

Il paraît !

Ne me force pas à ...

oui, oui, oui ! Je sais tout ça ! J'écoute quand tu me fais des leçons, même si tu ne le crois pas !

Tu es lourd là.

Je me venge comme je peux. Rassures-moi il l'a lu ce contrat.

Non mais il sait tous les cotés négatifs pour lui. Ses obligations envers toi par exemple.

Et il sais aussi que plus personne n'a le droit de le toucher à par moi ?

Bien sûr ! C'est sur cela qu'il compte pour sa sécurité En espérant que tu ne sois pas pire que son paternel. Et je l'espère aussi !

J'ai compris le message ! Je serais « gentil » avec ton protégé.

Non, ton protégé mon cher.

Oui, c'est vrai. Dis-moi, je dois lui donner une chance c'est ça ? Même si je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Exactement ! Dit en parlant de paternel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres..

Peut bien s'étouffer avec sa cape, j'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est pas mon père !

Génétiquement non, mais magiquement il est bel et bien ton paternel.

Tout ça parce qu'il a fait passer un flux de magie en moi ? Il ne pouvait pas faire un gosse comme tout le monde ! ?

Il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et tu le sais !

Oui je sais merci !... pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

... Je peux le dire crûment ?

Tu peux... Ce sera bien la première fois que tu te lâches devant moi.

Ce que tu as dans le sang et dans ton aura, tu l'as parce que tes parents l'on choisi et l'ont accepté ! Et je parle de tout tes parents ! Tes parents biologique sont morts pour ça !... C'est un don qui t'a été offert, tu es désormais bien supérieur à nous tous ! »

Emporté dans son discourt, le professeur de Potions s'était levé devant le regard stupéfait de l'héritier Après un moment de surprise le jeune homme laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son professeur de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ben ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais t'emporter comme ça ! Enfin je veux dire, autrement que pour te mettre en colère en classe.

c'est moi ou tu te moque ?

... Je dois vraiment te répondre ?

... Oublies ça ! »

Le jeune homme sourit alors largement avant de se lever.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller ! J'ai des appartements privés à visiter !

Pas de commentaire !

... Dis-moi pourquoi le directeur m'accorde une tel faveur ? Il n'est pas en accord avec le Seigneur Noir il me semble.

C'est exact. On peut même dire qu'ils se détestent mais... Le directeur ne veut pas que tu aies un incident dans tes dortoirs ou dans ceux de ton compagnon.

Je sais donc maintenant qu'il n'est pas de ma maison !

Harry tu m'énerves sors ! »

Avec un grand éclat de rire le brun sortit des sombres cachots en direction du bureau du directeur.

Si un Serpentard avait trainé dans les couloirs à ce moment là il se serait sans doute demandé ce que professeur Snape avait donné à Potter pour que celui ci soit aussi détendu dans un territoire ennemi !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Alors ? La suite vous plait ? Parce que si oui, je vous promets solennellement que la suite sera encore mieux !

Au faite. Mery si tu essayes de me taper quand je viens chez toi je n'écris pas la suite et tu te démerdes avec les autres lecteurs !

Fleur d'orient je laisse ce petit bébé entre tes mains en espérant qu'il est à ton goût et que tu m'aideras à le faire grandir ! Gros bisous à toi.

À toute celle qui m'ont lu depuis veelas corpus : MERCI À TOUTE JE VOUS ADORE ! J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Je suis vraiment contente quand je retrouve vos reviews et vos noms, ça me rend fière de moi.

Ps: virginie 2 promis Harry saura toujours aussi bien manier le cornichon... peut être même mieux ! à bon entendeur...

Aux autre lecteurs : bienvenus à tous ! Entrez entrez, on attendait plus que vous ! Lol sérieusement je suis contente de chaque petit mot laissé sur mes fic. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre seul salaire et que ce sont elles qui nous motivent. Si « J'ai une dent contre toi » existe c'est surtout grâce à vous, cette fic n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour si je n'avais pas eu de succès avec veelas corpus. Et si cette fic va continuer d'exister c'est grâce au nombreuse reviews que vous avez laissé pour la mise en bouche et grâce à toute les reviews futures.

Je vous adore tous !

L'ange rouge

_**note de la bêta-lectrice :**_

j'adore ce nouveau chapitre, mais je trépigne d'impatience de savoir la suite ! Trop de questions, d'attente, tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? ! _Fleur d'orient sur le point de dépérir demande grâce, levant une main au ciel, espérant attendrir l'auteur, mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas gagné_... Lol !!


	3. revelation

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Assis sur le banc des Griffondors Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait bientôt vingt-quatre heures que Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un compagnon, encore quelques heures et il saurait qui il est. Un sourire passa sur son visage. Son absence était bien passée auprès de ses compagnons, tous étaient persuadés qu'il était en mission contre Voldemort... Si ils savaient !

Il repensa alors à son arrivée dans le monde des ténèbres. Lorsqu'ILS étaient arrivés, c'est lui Harry qui avait eu peur, il avait cru à une attaque. Il avait essayé de lutter contre eux mais ils avaient été plus fort que lui, largement ! Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il avait appris que, grâce à un sort lancé sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il était désigné pour être l'Héritier. Il avait voulu refuser mais ils lui avaient appris qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Ça il l'avait compris un peu plus tard ! Quand ses facultés s'étaient réveillées, avec toute les pulsions meurtrières, les crises de folie et autres désavantages de son nouveau statut. ILS l'avaient soutenu pendant sa métamorphose et maintenant, ce qui avait était un changement radical pouvait passer pour une simple crise de croissance.

Durant sa métamorphose ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses yeux étaient devenus plus verts encore qu'avant et sa vue s'était « réparée » d'elle-même. Elle était même plus perçante que pour le reste de l'humanité. Il avait grandi et avait pris du muscle, ce qui faisait passer désormais Ron pour un mec un peu maigrichon à coté de lui. Il n'était pas une baraque non plus bien sûr !

Son regard dériva vers la table des professeurs ou il croisa le regard du maitre de Potions. Il se retint à temps de lui sourire, l'heure n'était pas encore venu de révéler leur lien.

Quand il avait apprit que c'était lui qui allait être son tuteur, il y a de cela deux mois, Harry avait cru mourir. Snape aussi d'ailleurs ! Au bout de deux semaines de cohabitation forcée les deux hommes avaient mis les choses au clair, et mis à part qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à être aussi discipliné que Severus l'aurait voulu, sans piquer une crise nerveuse, tout allait bien. Du fait de sa nouvelle condition Harry réussissait à mieux comprendre Severus et Severus, à force de voir le garçon jour après jour, avait vu que finalement il n'était pas le garçon pourri gâté qu'il avait imaginé.

Son regard dériva sur ses compagnons de tablée. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas au courant de sa nouvelle condition et Harry était déçu qu'ils n'aient pas vu la différence. Il avait décidé qu'ils l'apprendraient en même temps que tout les autres. Si ses amis ne comprenaient pas et ne voyaient rien alors il n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.

Soudain un corbeau vint s'écraser dans son assiette un regard navré il pris le pauvre oiseau qu'il reconnu comme celui de Severus. Il déplia le papier, laissant l'oiseau s'installer sur son épaule.

_C'est bientôt l'heure de rencontrer ton nouveau protégé. _

_Dans une heure dans mon bureau !_

_Sois à l'heure._

_S.S_

Harry sourit et jeta un regard à son professeur qui lui retourna un regard consterné, sachant parfaitement à quoi pensait le jeune homme. Il arriverai avec cinq minutes de retard comme d'habitude !

Draco était tranquillement en train de souper quand il vit un papier apparaître à coté de sa main. Un bref coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui confirma la provenance du mot. Son parrain le regardait avec insistance. Le blond pris le mot avec un léger sourire.

_Dans 45 minutes dans mon bureau. Il est temps que tu rencontre l'autre._

_Ton parrain._

le blond releva la tête vers le maitre de Potions qui lui sourit avec calme. Lui serait à l'heure à la minute prés.

Assis dans son fauteuil le professeur de Potions regarda la pendule. Cela faisait maintenant quarante-huit heures que le jeune Malfoy avait signé. Désormais le contrat était définitif, plus rien ne pourrais changer le destin de Draco et Harry. À peine eut-il pensé cela que la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. Draco n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il avait fait abstraction de son nouveau lien pendant les deux jours mais maintenant que l'heure de vérité était arrivée il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. À quoi ressemblait l'autre ? Était-il aussi nerveux que lui ? Avait-il fait le bon choix en acceptant le contrat ? Comment se comporterait l'autre avec lui ? Voilà les multiples questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Severus il se rendit compte qu'il était entré dans la pièce sans frapper et son visage perdit toute couleur. Le professeur de potion s'en rendit compte et éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave Draco ! Depuis que je te connais, c'est bien la première fois que tu ne t'annonces pas.

désolé »

Dire que Draco était choqué était un euphémisme. Voir son parrain rire était la chose la plus perturbante qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Et il en avait vu des choses ! D'un geste serein Severus invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir et Draco obéit.

« Draco je t'ai fais venir un peu plus tôt que l'autre pour te prévenir.

De quoi ?

Si tu ne pouvais pas le voir avant un certain délai ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas là mais parce que tu ne pouvais changer d'avis que durant ce délai.

... je me suis fais avoir quoi !

Exactement.

Et ... tu peux me dire comment il est maintenant ?

Je peux oui. Mais pour tout te dire tu le connais déjà !

...je ne connais aucun membre de cette famille.

Draco... comment t'expliquer ça. Il n'y a aucun lien de parenté directe ou éloignée entre le seigneur et l'Héritier.

C'est... étrange. J'étais sûr qu'il descendrait directement de la lignée.

Les gens de notre genre ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant Draco.

... ha ! »

un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ignorait que ces êtres avaient un tel handicape. Soudain une idée lui vint en tête.

« Parrain... tu es l'un d'entre eux non ?

... Oui, pourquoi ?

Et bien... ça veux dire que toi non plus tu ne peux pas...

Oublies ça Draco. Ce n'est pas une image que tu veux avoir en tête. »

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Draco. Il comprenait mieux cet homme d'un coup. Pourquoi il avait toujours été si bien avec lui. Peut être que Severus voyait en lui le fils qu'il n'aura jamais.

Loin de se douter des réflexions de son filleul, qui n'étaient pas tout à fait erronées il faut bien le dire, Severus regarda l'horloge. Il remercia Harry d'être toujours en retard ! Il ne lui restait que les cinq minutes de retard habituelles d'Harry pour annoncer la nouvelle à Draco et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire !

« Draco, écoutes moi un instant s'il te plais »

Surprit, le Serpentard regarda un instant son parrain. Il attendit la suite en silence.

« Je connais bien l'autre maintenant et je sais qu'il va arriver d'ici quelque minutes alors je voudrais que tu te mettes bien en tête ces paroles. Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas et il te le rend bien mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous entendre. La seule chose qui vous en empêche pour le moment c'est les préjugés que vous avez l'un sur l'autre. Je te demande de faire un effort Draco. Essayes de le connaitre. »

À peine eût-il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit. Le blond fit volte face si vite qu'il crut entendre ses vertèbres craquer. Il fut très surprit en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Harry Potter. Celui-ci le regarda avec effarement quelque secondes avant de tourner la tête vers son professeur et tuteur.

« Severus, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

Le blond n'entendit pas plus. Venant de se rendre compte que celui avec qui il avait scellé son destin n'était autre que son pire ennemi il s'était évanoui.

HPDM

_**note de l'auteur :**_

Voilà ! voilou ! Alors ? Heureuses ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais tapé aussi vite de ma vie ! Et la suite arrivera bientôt promis. Vous pouvez toutes dire merci à ma bêta chérie qui m'a motivée en réussissant où tous ont echoué... elle m'a fais craquer en m'attendrissant ! Et oui mery. Elle elle y arrivé !

Vous pouvez aussi dire merci à psykomouak, ses menaces sont trop flippantes pour ne pas être prises au sérieux !

à la bêta : alors ma belle ? Tu es contente ?

_**Note de la bêta-lectrice :**_

je suis heureuse au-delà des mots, mais tu vois, je suis d'une nature insatisfaite et j'attends déjà la suite !

J'ai adoré comme toujours, tu me titille la curiosité et me laisse frustrée de connaître la suite !

Franchement je ne regrette pas de t'avoir soudoyée à l'aide de quelques mangas yaoi bien chauds les marrons, un peu de scrupules au départ mais c'est vite passé devant la taille de la demande : attendrir pour un nouveau chapitre dans un délai défiant toute concurrence ! Les fans vous savez quoi faire désormais pour obtenir de tels résultat : être moi, envoyer des mangas frisant la décence, (l'envoyant carrément chier derrière l'église) et motiver l'auteur ! À bon entendeur salut !

fleurdorient


	4. explication

_**gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen !!**_

**_je suis mega-hyper-ultra en retard je sais. pitié pardonner moi!_**

**_j'espere juste que vous etes pas tous partit et que vous m'en vouler pas trops... _**

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mis à par le fait qu'il ne savait pas où il était et qu'il avait la tête comme une pastèque, il allait bien. Le blond essaya de se remettre les idées en place, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement la perte de mémoire fut de courte durée !

Avec une grande précision, il revit la scène chez son parrain. Il revit Potter entrer comme une furie dans la pièce et la vague de haine que celui-ci avait émise... ce qui l'avait envoyé dans le joyeux monde des rêves. Une vague de colère le traversa à la pensée de Potter mais aussi de son parrain qui ne lui avait rien dit. Depuis le début son parrain savait que Potter et l'héritier n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Il savait aussi que les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se supporter mais il ne lui avait rien dit ! C'était le comble de la trahison !... Quoique, si il y réfléchissait bien son parrain avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'avis...

Le blond fit le tour de la pièce du regard. À première vue, il était dans une chambre, celle de Potter sans doute. Une belle chambre soit dit en passant. Un peu sombre cependant. Draco était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin magnifique en bois très sombre et aux draps rouge sang. Le sol était en parquet de couleur miel. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Draco, ce fut les murs. Ils semblaient faits de verre et par endroit la paroi semblait moins épaisse, laissant une lumière bleuté entrer dans la pièce.

Doucement le jeune Malfoy se leva et posa sa main sur le mur. Le verre était froid mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Il longea la paroi jusqu'à tomber sur une porte. Insérée dans le mur, elle s'ouvrait en glissant sur sur le coté. La nouvelle pièce qu'il découvrit lui plut d'emblée. Deux grands fauteuils de cuir sombre faisaient face à une cheminée où brulait un feu vif. à coté de celui de gauche, une large bibliothèque, et à coté de celui de droite, un mini-bar où de belle carafes très travaillées refermaient des liquides d'ambre et d'or.

Il contempla un instant les flammes avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un autre bruit que celui des flammes qui crépitaient. Il se dirigea vers provenance du son et arriva devant une troisième porte. Doucement il la fit coulisser et entra dans la pièce Il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Une épaisse buée s'échappa de la porte entrouverte laissant peu à peu voir le décor de la pièce. Une petite fontaine lumineuse éclairait la pièce et était responsable du bruit que Draco avait perçu du salon. La pièce était aussi claire que la chambre était sombre, toute de marbre blanc. De longs et larges miroirs étaient posés sur les murs dans des cadres argentés. Dans les reflets, Draco apercevait une baignoire incrustée dans le sol comme une petite piscine et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur... il en resta bouche bée.

Harry était allongé dans l'eau les yeux clos et Draco ne put que le trouver beau. Il faut dire que le brun avait beaucoup changé durant l'été et c'est avec délice que Draco se permit de dériver le regard sur le magnifique corps alangui non loin de lui. Les cheveux du brun lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'au creux de la nuque, tout en étant toujours aussi désordonnés, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage, renforcé par son regard émeraude encore plus vif qu'avant.

Le blond sursauta, un regard émeraude ? Il se rendit compte que le brun le dévisageait avec insistance, et apparemment, amusement. Le blond déglutit quand Harry sortit de l'eau sans aucune pudeur et traversa la pièce pour aller chercher une des serviettes posées contre un des miroirs. Lorsqu'il fut face au miroir Draco aperçu un tatouage de dragon sur l'omoplate gauche d'Harry. Celui ci effaça la buée contre le verre pour apercevoir le reflet du Serpentard.

« Tu en fais une tête Malfoy ! »

L'interpellation fit sortir Draco de sa rêverie dans un sursaut et il reprit contenance.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir surprit, tu es si prévisible ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas mais eut un sourire moqueur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te surprend Malfoy ?

- Je... ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu en ai un. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et Harry perdit son sourire. Doucement il fit face à Draco et Draco frissonna face au regard du Survivant.

« Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour l'avoir perdu...

-...

- Ne fais pas cette tête! C'est pas une tragédie... ce qui en est une, c'est que je vais devoir me coltiner ta présence jusque là ! »

Draco pâlit sous l'insulte et foudroya le Gryffondor du regard.

« Il me semble que le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire c'est moi ! »

Le brun se retourna et examina le blond du regard. Lui aussi avait plutôt changé depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Il avait grandi et lui aussi avait pris de la carrure bien qu'Harry le dépasse légèrement, très légèrement dans ces deux domaines. Il portait les cheveux jusqu'à la nuque et ses yeux était toujours d'un gris mercure. Le brun pencha la tête sur le coté avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu as raison j'aurai pu plus mal tomber... »

Et sans se préoccuper de la mine horrifiée du blond et de ces joues écarlates, il passa à coté de lui et partit dans sa chambre suivi de prés par le blond furax. Celui ci fulminait de rage. Non seulement le brun se fichait de lui, mais en plus il se permettais de faire des commentaires désobligeants. Il allait hurler sa rage mais son cri de haine se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Potter venait de faire une chose qui lui avait envoyé une vague de douleur dans la tête Il allait protester, quand il remarqua que son parrain était dans la pièce Celui ci faisait face à Potter et tout deux se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et Draco sentait sa tête devenir de plus en plus douloureuse. Ce fut Severus qui perturba le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce

« Inutile de déclencher tes pouvoirs, ils n'ont aucun effet néfaste sur moi. Et puis ça ne règlera pas ton problème.

- ... je sais mais tu sais aussi que c'est pas ça qui me convaincra d'arrêter ça.

- ... quelqu'un ici en soufre. »

Le brun sursauta et tourna la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci était toujours debout, ce qui était un miracle compte tenu de la quantité de magie qu'Harry déversait dans l'air environnant. Bien qu'il souffre énormément de la pression magique qu'exerçait Harry, il affichait toujours le visage fier et hautain qu'Harry lui connaissait. Sans rien dire le brun stoppa le flux de magie et refit face à Severus.

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici !

- Écoutes, je comprend que tu sois furieux mais je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Ben tiens ! C'est facile de dire « Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est l'autre ! » !

- Harry arrêtes un peu tu veux !

- Que j'arrête ! Tu te fous de moi là ! Tu m'as trompé ! Non ! Tu NOUS as trompés !

- Je...

- ... Oui !?

- Je le reconnais je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que le seigneur noir n'aurait pas permis que tu restes dans la situation de solitaire plus longtemps. Et de tout ceux qui se sont présentés Malfoy était vraiment le plus acceptable !

- Héé ! ! ! »

Sous le cri d'indignation du blond les deux bruns se retournèrent vers lui et Draco sentit comme un froid lui arriver dessus quand Harry reprit la parole à son adresse.

« Un problème Malfoy ? !

- Oui, un gros ! Je n'apprécie que modérément que vous parliez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ou que je n'étais qu'un bout de viande ! »

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu n'as pas encore comprit Malfoy !? Tu n'es qu'un bout de viande !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu permets ou pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui tiens les rênes ici ! C'est moi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si je veux, je peux te saigner à mort à la moindre contrariété, au moindre de tes faux pas sans que quiconque ne lève le petit doigt ? Que tout le monde trouverait ça normal ? Que ta propre vie ne t'appartiens plus ? !

- Je...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Dès que j'ai viré le Batman qui s'est pris un arbre, je vais t'expliquer deux trois truc à toi ! »

Sur ces douces paroles, le Survivant refit face à son tuteur. Celui ci le dévisageait avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry entreprenne d'expliquer la nouvelle condition de Draco au principal concerné, il avait déjà tellement de mal à accepter la sienne ! Le maitre de Potions eut un sourire imperceptible.

« Pas la peine de me montrer la sortie. Puisque ma présence t'est si indésirable, je vous laisse. »

Sans un mot de plus et ignorant superbement le regard suspicieux de l'Héritier, Rogue fit un demi-tour, avec tourbillonnement de cape, et partit par la cheminé où un feu violet crépitait avec ardeur.

Un long silence s'installa. Les deux garçons étant trop sous le choc pour réagir. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier. D'un pas vif il se dirigea vers la chambre, non sans balancer la serviette qu'il avait toujours sur lui au travers la pièce. C'est quand cette même serviette passa dans le champs de vision de Draco que celui-ci retourna à la réalité et partit à la poursuite du brun. Il arriva au moment précis où Harry refermait le jean noir qu'il venait d'enfiler. À l'approche du blond le brun se retourna et le dévisagea un moment. Le visage de Draco était impassible mais Harry pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Avec un soupir las, le brun repartit dans le salon en entrainant le blond par la main et le lança dans un des fauteuils avant de s'asseoir dans l'autre, faisant fit des protestation du Serpentard.

« OK, Malfoy maintenant tu la ferme ! »

Le ton eut au moins le mérite de faire taire l'aristocrate dans ses protestations et ces insultes très imagées.

« Bon alors on va tout reprendre depuis le début. Peux-tu me dire concrètement ce que tu sais sur le contrat que tu as signé ?

- Ben... je sais que ce que j'ai signé me lie au Prince Héritier du Seigneur Noir. »

Le brun grimaça.

« Pourquoi vous trouver toujours le moyen de dire les choses autrement que de manière simple.

- Hein ?

- T'es lié à un vampire, ni plus ni moins ! Moi en l'occurrence !

- ... Je...

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais d'autre.

- ... Tu veux un cours ou quoi ?

- Si ça me permet d'évaluer tes connaissances sur le merdier dans lequel tu t'es mis ? Pourquoi pas ?

- ...

- Accouches ! »

Harry commençait à perdre patience. Ce plus, le vampire qu'il était devenu depuis quelque temps commençait à avoir les crocs... Dans tous les sens du terme ! La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac et il sentait ses canines croître progressivement au fur et à mesure de son énervement. Le blond en face de lui finit de reprendre contenance et lui fit face avant d'entreprendre de réciter tout ce qu'il savait.

« Bien Potter, j'ai compris. Alors je sais que tu es l'Héritier du seigneur de la nuit, ou le roi vampire si tu préfères, que tu es toi même un vampire de sang royal. Et je sais que le contrat que j'ai signé nous lie, que je suis devenu ton calice. Pour ce qui est du contrat je sais qu'il existe depuis un bon nombre d'années et qu'il a été mis en place après un des nombreux massacre des vampires sur une petite communauté, alors qu'ils étaient en chasse pour se nourrir. L'accord consistait à trouver un sorcier, qui, après avoir reçu un sort en signant le contrat, était chargé de nourrir le vampire. En échange les vampires arrêtaient d'attaquer les humains et gardaient le calice en vie... J'ai bien résumé ? »

Harry dévisagea un moment son calice sans rien dire avant de se relever un peu de la position affalée qu'il avait prise au cours du petit speech de Draco.

« On peut dire ça. Il y a cependant un point que je dois corriger. Le contrat que tu as signé TE lie à moi, je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. De plus il n'y a pas que mon besoin de sang que tu dois satisfaire...

- ... Je savais ça aussi ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Attends un moment, que je comprenne bien. Tu as signé un contrat qui t'oblige à te livrer corps et âme à quelqu'un sans savoir à qui tu avais affaire !?

- Je...oui.

- ... Parfois je te trouves bizarre ! Je veux dire, ta famille est si horrible que ça ? !

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre Potter ! »

le visage du blond jusque la impassible, devint sombre et Harry sentit une sourde colère monter en son vis à vis. Avec un sourire triste il se leva de son fauteuil et partit dans la chambre.

« Potter ! Où tu vas !? Cette conversation n'est pas finie il me semble.

- Si Malfoy, elle est finie. Moi je vais me coucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Tu peux dormir dans le fauteuil ou dans mon lit c'est comme tu veux. »

Et le brun disparut dans la pièce d'à coté, laissant Malfoy seul en face des flammes redevenues rouges. Toujours assis le blond regarda un moment leur danse en se questionnant sur son avenir. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit et qu'il resta dans la pièce principal toute la nuit.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Harry était bien loin du sommeil. En fait en tant que vampire il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, c'était plus devenu un plaisir voir une agréable façon de tuer le temps plus qu'une nécessité. Au début il avait trouvé ça bizarre, et puis avec le temps il s'y était habitué. Il sentit son estomac gronder et il soupira avant de passer sa langue sur ses canines qui avaient prit leur taille vampirique.

Quel idiot !

La colère de Malfoy l'avait excité. Enfin, le vampire pas lui. Il avait du se retenir de justesse de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le saigner. Et dire qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner toute sa vie ! Enfin celle du Serpentard ! Quoique, avec le pot qu'il avait, le blond serait du type à vivre des centaines d'années ! En tant que calice, c'était d'ailleurs fort possible.

La faim le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait passer la nuit avant d'aller chasser mais apparemment son métabolisme n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée. Tant pis il allait devoir se rabattre sur une des fiole de Severus.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le mur ou était posée une étagère. Une multitude de fioles de différentes couleurs étaient entreposées là. Son choix se porta sur une petite bouteille arborant un joli violet opaque de forme ronde. Une potion de substitution. Très pratique dans des cas comme le sien mais ça ne le nourrissait pas vraiment. De plus elle était très fade et Harry détestait ça. Mais il était préférable qu'il prenne cette potion plutôt qu'il morde Malfoy. Rien que cette idée lui coupait l'appétit sans que la raison lui soit évidente. Il ne serait pourtant pas la première personne qu'Harry aurait mordu. Mais bizarrement il ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'il devrait mordre le blond, pourtant il était la pour ça !

Débouchant la fiole, Harry en avala le contenu avec une grimace puis repartit s'allonger en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. Malfoy ne semblait pas décidé à le rejoindre, tant pis pour lui. Et dire qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit !

En pensant au lendemain, Harry soupira. Il ferait mieux de dormir, ça lui évitera de penser.

Ndbl : J'addooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee !! On l'aura attendu tel le Messie, mais je suis loin d'être déçue. J'espère qu'il plaira autant aux autres qu'à moi, parce que franchement, je ne pourrais pas expliquer le contraire !! '-.- !! Sinon à part cela, continue ma grande, et pour t'inspirer tu sais que tu peux te fier à une certaine saison, d'un anime que je t'ai un peu lourdement conseillé... Mais pitié, plus d'attente aussi longue, j'ai cru mourir d'impatience moi !! XD !! Fleurdorient.


	5. premiere morsure

_**Chapitre 5**_

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux en grimaçant. Non pas qu'il ait mal dormi, bien au contraire, mais il avait surestimé la potion _Coupe-Crocs_ de son tuteur et il avait été réveillé par la sensation de faim. Las, il se leva et se dirigea, ou plutôt se traîna, dans la salle de bain, grimaçant déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il verrait dans le miroir. Son reflet fut à la hauteur de ses craintes. Durant la nuit, et son sommeil, il avait repris ses traits vampiriques. Il se retrouvait donc avec des canines de deux bons centimètres trop longs, des yeux entièrement rouges sang, pupilles et rétines, et la marque de son rang, ici le kanji « haine », était apparu sur sa gorge. Et pour couronner le tout, cette putain de fièvre qu'il trainait depuis deux jours, lui foutait un mal de crâne considérable. De quoi maudire le monde sur quinze générations dès le matin !

Décidément, la journée ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête et faire volte face. Dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante Malfoy le dévisageait avec effarement. Ah ben si ! Ça pouvait être pire !

« - Potter ?

- Non, sa sœur ! »

Draco regarda un instant le vampire. Il l'aurait bien envoyé sur les roses, mais là Potter ne semblait pas en état de « bien » le prendre, c'est à dire sans lui envoyer la tête dans le mur.

« ... Snape veut te voir. »

Super, les ennuis continuaient...

Sans prendre le temps de retrouver ses traits humain, Harry traversa la pièce en furie, manquant de balayer Malfoy au passage, et entra dans le salon. Il trouva tout de suite Severus du regard. Celui-ci l'attendait à coté de la cheminée où des flammes violettes crépitaient, signe que le maitre de potion n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder en ces lieux.

« - Quoi encore !

- Désolé de venir te déranger à l'heure du massacre mais il y a urgence.

- Accouches.

- Et bien je pense qu'il est plutôt vital pour toi de savoir que Dumbledore vient d'annoncer devant toute la Grande Salle que tu étais un vampire et que Draco était ton calice.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- QUOI ??!!!!

- Ravi que l'information soit arrivée au cerveau.

- Arrêtes tes conneries bordel ! C'est quoi ce trip encore ?! Sérieux le Vieux Fou, il faut qu'il arrête de les fumer ses bonbecs au citron !

- Je suis du même avis, mais je ne peux rien faire Harry.

- ... Il a aussi annoncé mon titre ?

- Il a commencé par ça...

- Super... il manquait plus que ça !

- La bonne nouvelle...

- Il y en a une ?

- Laisses moi finir, c'est que tu disposes de la matinée pour mettre les choses au point avec le jeune Malfoy.

- Une vraie partie de plaisir ! »

Un petit toussotement leur fit tourner la tête vers Draco qui les observait avec inquiétude.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? »

Harry soupira et Severus détourna le regard.

« - Ok j'ai comprit! Ramènes tes fesses Malfoy, je vais t'expliquer la vie. Severus, c'est bon je gère.

- c'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Très drôle. »

Avec un sourire narquois, le professeur de potion fit demi-tour et partit dans les flammes.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et les deux garçons prirent place chacun dans un fauteuil.

« - Je... On va faire autrement. Il y a un sujet sur lequel tu voudrais des précisions ? »

Draco regarda un instant Harry et se décida à lui poser la question qui le taraudait.

« - On est où ? »

le brun regarda le blond surpris. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

« - Je... dans mes appartements, et les tiens du coup, ils se trouvent sous le lac.

- Sous le lac ?!

- Oui Malfoy, sous le lac.

- Mais comment c'est...

- Possible ? Et bien c'est très simple. Nous sommes sous une espèce de cloche de verre située sous l'eau. L'oxygène est renouvelée par un sort et le seul accès est cette cheminée. Tu auras remarqué que ces flammes sont violettes et non pas vertes. C'est parce que cette cheminée n'est pas reliée à un Réseau de Cheminette mais à un tableau situé dans Poudlard. Tu verras où précisément plus tard. Ça répond à ta question ?

- Je ... oui.

- Très bien ! Une autre question ? Autre que « Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

- ... quand est-ce que TU manges? »

Le brun rougit furieusement à cette question, comprenant parfaitement ce que le blond avait voulu dire.

« - Ce n'est pas d'actualité.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter !? »

Le brun resta sans voix et dévisagea le blond avec surprise.

« - Potter tu as des crocs qui sortent de ta bouche et tes yeux commencent à me foutre vraiment la trouille ! De plus ça fais cinq bonnes minutes que ton estomac crie façon Alien ! »

Dire que Harry était sur le cul était un euphémisme. Sur ce coup, le petit blond venait de le bluffer.

« - Malfoy...

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, je suis pas assez creux pour faire ne serait-ce que semblant de te croire.

- ...Ok ! J'ai la dalle mais j'ai pas l'intention de te mordre.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis là que pour ça.

- C'est vrai que c'est ton rôle premier. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu es sensée faire.

- ...comment ça ?

- Et bien... »

Le brun rougit sensiblement sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

« - Tu es aussi ... sensé satisfaire mes désirs autres...

- Comme ?

- ...Sexuels par exemple.

- ...Et ?

- C'est déjà pas mal ! Mais tu as obligation d'obéir à mes règles et mes ordres.

- Et toi ? Tu as des obligations envers moi ?

- Te garder en vie... du moins, tant que tu ne me désobéira pas.

- Sinon tu peux me tuer, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça... Je me suis renseigné pour rompre ce contrat mais...

- Quoi ?

- Il n'existe qu'un moyen et il ne va pas te plaire. Je peux rompre le contrat en te tuant.

- ... désolé pour toi Potter. »

Le brun ricana.

« - Pourquoi ça Malfoy ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air mal. »

Harry cessa son rire et braqua son regard sanguin sur le blond qui frissonna, plutôt mal à l'aise. Surtout quand les yeux rouges glissèrent de son visage pour se poser sur sa gorge.

« - Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça fais mal ? Quand tu mords ?

- ...Ça dépend...

- ...De quoi ?

- De mon état d'esprit. De mes sentiments pour la personne. De... beaucoup d'autre facteurs que je n'ai pas tous saisi. Enfin ça c'est pour la personne que je mords. Moi ça dépend aussi.

- Et c'est quoi les ressentis ?

- ... Pour moi, c'est le plus simple,ça va du simple plaisir de la nourriture. Un peu comme toi quand tu manges, au plaisir d'ordre sexuel. Pour ma.... victime, ça va d'une intense douleur à un intense plaisir en passant par la simple gène de me sentir dans leur cou.

- ... Et moi ? je... vais ressentir quoi quand tu me mordras ? »

un sourire carnassier passa sur les lèvres d'Harry. Après tout, il était vrai que Draco était son calice, et il avait faim alors... Il se leva et alla à l'autre fauteuil. Draco sentit le danger, mais trop tard, Il essaya de fuir mais Harry le rattrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le fauteuil qui bascula en arrière avec les deux jeunes. Harry surplombait Draco et il sentait la peur de celui-ci à travers la moindre parcelle de sa peau, l'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Doucement, il se pencha vers l'autre garçon et lui poussa la tête en arrière, d'une main dégageant sa gorge. Passant sa langue sur la zone qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer, il sentit le blond trembler un peu plus fort contre lui.

« - Calmos Malfoy, je prend juste le petit dej'. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il plantait ses canines dans la gorge de sa victime, et un gémissement sortit de cette même gorge alors qu'il avalait sa première gorgé de sang...

le sang de Draco était riche, très riche. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre pour ça. Les Sang-purs étaient peut être des rabats joie snobinards, mais ils portaient bien leur nom. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait d'habitude était bien plus fort avec Malfoy, ou alors c'était parce qu'il ne se débattait pas. D'ailleurs, ça l'intriguait un peu. Plantant ses crocs un peu plus profondément, il se connecta au mental du Serpentard. Un autre gémissement franchit les lèvres de Draco alors que la connexion entre leur deux esprits s'établissait.

Les sentiments de Draco entrèrent en Harry et le vampire fut surpris de ce qu'il découvrit. En temps normal, il faisait face à un sentiment de révolte dans les personnes qu'il mordait. Au moins un peu. Mais là, il ne trouvait qu'une profonde résignation. Il avait pensé que Draco ne le craignait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de sa nouvelle condition. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était profondément résigné. Dégoûté par son comportement, certes, mais résigné quand même.

Il avait accepté que sa vie ne soit plus à lui. En fait il considérait que sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il avait juste changé de maître.

Le vampire qu'il était grogna de satisfaction. La domination totale sur sa victime. Ce que tous les vampires cherchaient, et aussi se qui assurait la survie du jeune Malfoy. Tant qu'à avoir une victime aussi résignée, autant en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Il plaqua un peu plus Malfoy contre le fauteuil toujours renversé, alors qu'il se mettait à boire plus doucement. Le corps de Draco fut parcouru de plus en plus de frissons et un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il inclinait la tête davantage en arrière et qu'il se plaquait contre le corps d'Harry. Un sourire amusé passa furtivement sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il sentit une « grosseur » déjà conséquente se coller à son bassin. De toute évidence, le blond ne trouvait pas la morsure désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Par jeu, Harry donna un léger coup de rein. Il fut ravi d'entendre un long grognement sourd répondre à ce geste. Il recommença encore mais avec plus de force et le blond se mit à onduler contre lui, frottant sa virilité contre celle d'Harry qui ne tarda pas à finir de s'éveiller. Harry se mit à aspirer plus vite le sang de sa victime et se mit à onduler aussi contre le blond. Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapide et la pièce se remplit de leur gémissements et autre cris. Soudain le point de non retour fut atteint et Draco jouit dans un long cri rauque alors que Harry retirait ses crocs de sa gorge. Les deux garçons restèrent un peu dans cette position, alors qu'un silence lourd s'installait dans la pièce. Le brun se mit à rire doucement.

« - Tu peux prendre la salle de bain... tu sembles en avoir besoin. »

Le blond pâlit avant de reprendre des couleurs... Un peu trop peut-être. Rouge pivoine, le blond se dégagea et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain sous le rire moqueur du vampire.

Refermant la porte, il s'appuya contre et souffla. Relevant la tête, il grimaça en croisant son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient en bordel monstre, il était encore un peu rouge. Ses lèvres étaient plus marquées qu'en temps normal tant il les avait mordues et il ne parlait même pas de ses fringues ! Encore un peut et on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air !

le blond secoua la tête énergiquement pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été loin d'y passer. Il se déshabilla rapidement, grognant un peu en enlevant son boxer devenu poisseux, et se jeta sous la douche en maudissant Potter pour les deux cents prochaines années. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé au juste ? Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses pour ce qui était de la morsure, de la souffrance surtout. Après tout, Potter le détestait, mais là !!!

À quoi avait pensé Potter en le mordant pour lui faire cette effet ? Il sortit de la douche en ruminant ses pensé quand il releva la tête il re-croisa son reflet et un détail lui sauta au yeux. La morsure du vampire. Deux petite plaies roses, pâles, qui semblaient déjà cicatriser. À peine visibles, mais pourtant bien là. Il porta sa main à sa gorge effleurant les traces du passage d'Harry. Il repartit dans ses pensées en attrapent une des serviettes qu'il attacha à ses reins avant de regarder ses vêtements d'un air las. Il n'avait plus qu'à leur jeter un sort de nettoyage. Il se pencha pour les attraper et sortir sa baguette de sa poche quand tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il eut le réflexe de se relever, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, et se sentit chavirer. Ses dernières pensées avant de tomber, encore, dans les pommes furent « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

Dans le salon, Harry venait de finir de remettre le fauteuil en place, quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la salle de bain.

« - Malfoy tout va bien ?

....

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? »

Le brun arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, trouvant le blond « vautré » élégamment au sol et visiblement dans les vapes. Il se mit à rire.

« - Je savais bien que j'avais été un peu trop gourmand ! »

Sans cesser de rire, il attrapa Draco pour le relever et son rire s'étrangla quand la serviette, qui avait réussi à rester autour de la taille du blond jusque là, tomba au sol. Ses pensées à ce moment là furent : « Nan Harry, on ne viole pas un mec inconscient ça ne se fait pas ! Tu le portes dans la chambre, tu le mets dans ton lit mais tu le TOUCHES pas ! Allez mon grand, tu peux le faire.... Mouais, il y a plus qu'à prévoir les travaux manuels après ! »

Et c'est avec cet état d'esprit que le brun porta l'endormi dans son lit avant d'aller se vautrer dans un des fauteuils, parce que « Minivampy » avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'attention !

À suivre...

********************

**Ndlb :** La bêbête qui corrige (coucou à la maman de l'auteur) est ravie. Ce petit lime, chaud comme les marrons que tu aimes tant, m'a beaucoup plu. Il faudrait veiller à continuer à écrire car comme tu me connais, je suis vraiment impatiente de lire la suite. Jamais satisfaite et j'en veux toujours plus. Alors je vais te harceler à coups de « chibi-eyes » et de doujinshis, de mangas yaois, et d'animes yaois. Tu vas tellement avoir chaud que tu vas forcément pondre des chapitres plus rapidement. Petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir osé nous faire attendre si longtemps ! Niark... Niark... Moi ? Sadique dis-tu ? OUI !!! Mais d'un coté... Comment t'en vouloir après cette petite merveille ? Bein vi, on peut plus !!! Gros Sma (version msn) ma belle !!!! Fleurdorient.


	6. petite explication

**Chapitre 6**

Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible. Il se suréleva un peu pour voir où il était et il reconnut la chambre de Potter. Il rougit furieusement en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. La discussion, et surtout la morsure ! Il s'était laissé totalement faire, résigné à son sort et dans son esprit, il avait occulté le fait que c'était Potter le vampire. Mais maintenant...

Potter l'avait mordu, Potter lui avait fait perdre les pédales et surtout, Potter l'avait fait jouir. À cet instant précis, le jeune Serpentard aurait voulu mourir. Potter allait se foutre de lui pendant les quinze prochaines années. Enfin, si il le laissait en vie jusque là. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'en voulait même pas au vampire pour ça, il n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir avec aucun de ces amants, pourtant assez nombreux. Et dire que Potter ne l'avait presque pas touché. Qu'est ce que cela aurait été si il avait voulu utiliser le reste de ses capacités ! Le blond frissonna à cette idée, et se releva rapidement pour se sorti de ces réflexions.

Mais une fois qu'il eu fait ça il se rendit compte que Potter l'avait bien couché mais... tel quel, c'est a dire, a poil ! Le blond rougi encore plus en se disant que Potter avait du le transporter ainsi dévêtu. Son regard se posa sur la chaise à coté du lit et il y vit ses affaires nettoyées et pliées, au moins Potter n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se balader à poil chez lui.

Rapidement le Serpentard s'habilla . Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand, la main sur la poignée, il entendit la voix du Maitre de Potion et d'Harry.

« - … Que Dumby n'a fais ça que pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- Harry je sais que tu n'es pas en bons termes avec lui depuis que tu es l'Héritier, mais il ne ferait pas ça.

- … Severus..

- … Bon d'accord il a sans doute fait ça pour te poser problème.

- Il est dégueulasse ! Comme si j'avais fait exprès de devenir vampire !

- Au fait ce n'est pas à toi qu'il veux s'en prendre, c'est au seigneur noir.

- Ils m'énervent avec leur politique à deux balles ! Sérieusement tu peux m'expliquer leur problème ?

- Harry... Je dirais que Dumbledore n'a pas apprécié que le Seigneur Noir décide de rester neutre dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Et qu'il apprécie encore moins le fait que tu ais décidé de te retirer des combats pour suivre la directive de ton nouveau peuple.

- …Tu me le reproches aussi ?

- Non. Pour être honnête j'ai toujours considéré que tu étais trop jeune pour ces batailles.

- … Sérieux ?

- J'ai l'habitude de te dire des conneries ?

- Heu... pas à ma connaissance, mais bon jusqu'à ces vacances j'ignorais et je ne m'imaginais pas que tu avais un sens de l'humour !

- Merci Harry tu me touches beaucoup.

- Tu vois ! »

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire et Draco pensa à entrer dans la pièce mais les paroles qu'il entendit de Severus le firent stopper.

« - Et avec Draco comment cela ce passe ? »

Le rire d'Harry s'étrangla et le Serpentard attendit, ayant retenu son souffle.

« - Je... je l'ai mordu.

- Déjà ?

- …

- À ta réponse clinquante, je devine que ce n'était pas ce que tu avais en tête au départ.

- J'avais décidé de pas le toucher mais j'avais vraiment trop faim. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Et tu te le reproche.

- Je... oui. »

Le Maître de Potion soupira.

« - Harry je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais tu devrais te dire que tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis tu sais, je pense que Draco est vraiment prêt à endosser le rôle du calice.

- Oui, ça je sais.

- Ce qu'il n'a pas encore encaissé c'est que le vampire Héritier soit Harry Potter son pire ennemi.

- Merci ça me console.

- Harry...

- On en parle pas s'il te plais.

- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que vous pouvez vous entendre tout les deux.

- Mouais, personnellement j'ai des doutes là-dessus. Enfin ! On verra bien ce que ça donne.

- C'est si dur de croire que vous n'êtes pas si différent ?

- … On a pas pu se voir même en peinture pendant si longtemps ! »

Soudain les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler, le regard braqué sur la porte de la chambre, bien que celle-ci soit toujours fermée. Comprenant qu'il était repéré Draco entra dans la pièce. Potter détourna le regard et Severus lui sourit gentiment, signe très rare de soutien chez lui.

« - Bon et bien moi je vous laisse. »

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers le feu qui se teinta en violet à son approche et disparut dans les flammes sans qu'aucun des deux garçons n'esquisse un geste.

Quand il furent seuls, Draco se dirigea vers son vis à vis.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je tombe encore dans les pommes ?

-... Anémie... j'ai été un peu trop gourmand.

- Ça va m'arriver à chaque fois ?

- …Non, ton corps va s'y habituer. C'est juste parce que c'était la première fois.

- …Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Et bien, toi tu vas manger, et après on ira en cours.

- Alors on va dans la Grande Salle ? »

le brun regarda un instant Draco avant de relever la tête vers le plafond.

« - Oraune ! »

Aussitôt, une lumière descendit du plafond et se dota de courbes humaines. Apparemment, c'était féminin et aquatique. Des volutes bleues flottaient dans l'air, dessinant sa silhouette. Une voix claire et cristalline résonna dans la pièce.

« - Oui maitre ?

- Draco je te présente Oraune, elle est la gardienne de ces lieux. Oraune voici Draco, mon calice. Tant qu'il est ici je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui.

- A vos ordres Maître.

- Tu peux lui servir un repas s'il te plais ?

- Bien sur ! »

La créature redevint une boule de lumière et disparut dans le plafond sous le regard étonné de Draco.

« - C'est quoi cette chose ?

- Une dryade. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est elle la gardienne de ces lieux et elle est à mon service. Tant que tu es ici tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux. Elle est gentille mais je te conseille d'être poli avec elle, elle n'est pas du genre commode et je suis le seul à qui elle obéit sans discuter.

- Pourquoi ?

- ... Parce qu'elle est assignée à mes ordres depuis que j'ai été désigné comme successeur du seigneur noir.

- ... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Si tu veux.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire, ta désignation et quand tu l'as appris ?

- ... Je te conseille de t'asseoir et manger en même temps alors, parce que ça va prendre du temps. »

La dryade réapparut et d'un geste de la « main » fit apparaître un plateau devant Draco. Celui-ci était chargé de divers plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Le blond se rendit alors compte qu'il avait très faim. D'un geste de la tête, il remercia la créature et prit le plateau sur les genoux alors que la servante, apparemment satisfaite, prenait congé. Harry regarda un instant le garçon manger avant de reprendre la parole suite à un regard interrogateur du blond.

« - Eh bien tu sais, comme tous les autres, que j'ai survécu à une attaque directe de Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Qui ne le sait pas ?

- Tu sais ce qui m'a gardé en vie ?

- Et bien il y a plusieurs théories. Certain disent que c'est l'amour de ta mère qui t'a protégé, d'autre que tu étais déjà très puisant et je te passe toute les autres.

- Et bien tout ceci est faux et vrai en même temps.

- comment ça ?

- Eh bien le seigneur noir avait décidé de prendre un héritier et il a eu recours à une oracle pour savoir quel était le meilleur humain pour cela. Il y a certains critères pour être Héritier, il faut que ce nouveau titre change carrément ta destinée.

- Et ça a changé la tienne ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Au fait mon destin c'était de mourir suite à l'attaque de Voldemort. Quand le Roi-Vampire est venu voir mes parents il leur a dit. Ils avaient deux choix. Soit ils acceptaient que je devienne l'Héritier, ils perdaient tout les deux la vie et je survivais, soit ils refusaient et j'étais le seul à mourir... Mes parents ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants suite à des complications survenues durant ma naissance. Mon père considérait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils survivent sans enfants mais ce n'étaient pas l'avis de ma mère... Mon père n'est pas mort suite à l'attaque Voldemort, c'est le Roi-Vampire qui l'a tué... Ensuite ma mère a accepté le rituel et voilà...

-... La vache !

- Comme tu dis Malfoy.

- Et ... quand as-tu su que tu étais l'Héritier ?

- Cet été. Les vampires sont venus me chercher. Ils m'ont ramené auprès de mon « Père » et j'ai appris toute l'histoire. Ils m'ont mis sous la tutelle de Severus qui, comme tu le sais, est l'un des nôtres.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce qu'il était le seul que je connaissais et qu'il était à Poudlard, où j'étais obligé de retourner.

- ...

-... Tu as fini ? »

Le blond baissa le regard vers le plateau. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais il avait dévoré tout ce qui se trouvait sur celui-ci.

« - Ben apparemment...

- Je veux dire, tu n'as plus faim ?

- Non c'est bon.

- Très bien... Oraune ! »

La créature reparut sans un mot, reprit le plateau et disparut en saluant son maître d'un gracieux signe de tête.

« - ... Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Harry regarda le blond, la question était loin d'être stupide mais il n'était pas sûr que Draco ait envie d'entendre la réponse.

« - Et bien on se prépare au pire.

- Hein ?

- Et bien c'est simple. On va être obligé de retourner en cours cet après-midi et je doute que l'on soit bien accueillis.

- ... On est dans le même cours en plus.

- Exact. Enfin c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Même si on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment, on a plutôt intérêt à se soutenir sur ce coup, tu ne pense pas ?

- Ça me fais mal de le dire, mais tu as raison. »

Harry sourit, enfin il retrouvait le Malfoy un peu mordant qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Bien qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était une chose qu'il trouvait rassurante. Quand à Draco, lui avait ressenti une certaine peine en entendant Harry dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, bien que cela soit vrai. Il vit le brun se relever et il suivit son mouvement, s'avançant comme un automate vers les flammes. Il se rendait compte seulement qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à une vie normal sans l'être réellement...

************ . ************ . ************

_**Nda :**_ Et voila le travail ! ! ! j'espère que ce petit chapitre cadeau vous plaira. C'est pour la fête des morts, et donc de ryry que je vous le publie plus tôt. Et j'ai une petite demande à vous faire.

Je ne sais pas si vous regardez les reviews que les autres me laissent, mais si c'est le cas vous remarquerez sans doute qu'il y a quelques personnes qui m'en laissent assez régulièrement. (merci soit dit en passant ça me fais plaisir d'être suivie) et il y en a une en particulier, psykomouak pour ne pas la nommer, qui a l'habitude de me laisser des pavés interminables. Chose que j'adore soit dit en passant. Et elle me met notamment ce quelle appelle des remarques à la con. Des choses qui lui ont plus ou moins plu, ou des choses qui l'intriguent. Je vous invite grandement à en faire de même parce que :

1 : je vous réponds directement si ce sont des choses simples ;

2 : ça me fais plaisir ;

3 : ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite !

Donc plus de facilité à écrire = moins de temps entre les parution de chap !

Sachez aussi que je me suis mis une marge de 10 reviews minimum entre deux chap au cours d'une semaine. Alors si vous voulez la suite avant la fin de la semaine et que je l'ai déjà écrite, laissez moi un mot ! Bisous bisous

_**Ndlb :**_ et tu veux pas en prime qu'ils les écrivent les fameux chap, nan ?! Mais non, je plaisante ma grande ! Bonne idée en tout cas de demander l'avis du public, c'est pas une sorte de star ac', mais de faire des suggestions, peut permettre d'améliorer la fic, vos idées inspirent et si cela peut vous permettre, comme encore une fois cette semaine, d'avoir un chapitre plus rapidement, pourquoi pas ! Allez chers lecteurs, secouez les méninges et faites en sortir de belles idées pour notre auteur soucieuse de vous faire plaisir ! J'encourage vivement cette initiative, et tiens à féliciter cette chère Psychomouak qui en a inspiré l'idée !!! Allez, je me sens d'humeur récompenseuse aujourd'hui, un ptit cadeau de type yaoi pour l'idée qui aura le plus inspirée notre Ange Rouge, c'est ma contribution !!! Alors lâchez-vous sur les reviews, et n'oubliez pas, plus de dix en moins d'une semaine, et c'est un nouveau chapitre qui est pondu !!! Fleurdorient !!!


	7. a serpentard

_**J'AI UNE DENT CONTRE TOI**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Les deux garçons atterrirent dans un des couloirs de Poudlard que Draco identifia comme celui près des cachots. Il se retourna pour voir quel était le tableau qui donnait accès aux appartements de Potter. Il fut surpris en croisant le regard d'une créature faite d'eau, Oraune. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et Draco vit qu'elle porter une boule de feu en lévitation entre cet mains... de feu violet.

Le blond se tourna vers Harry

« - Quel est le mot de passe ? »

Harry le regarda surpris avant de laisser un sourire moqueur apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« - Il n'y a pas de mot de passe. Oraune ne laisse personne passer, à part moi et Severus... Et toi maintenant. »

Draco regarda un instant Harry avec surprise. Jamais il ne se serait douté que la créature était la seule gardienne de ces appartements. Harry regarda un instant le visage de son vis à vis; observant les sentiments sur le visage du blond. Il remarqua aussi que bizarrement il ne se cachait pas derrière son masque de mépris habituel.

« - Quelque chose te perturbe Malfoy ?

- … Elle est la seule maitresse des lieux où tu résides, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle ne te trahira pas ?

- … Oraune n'est née que pour veiller sur moi, ce n'est pas une image quand je dit ça, elle est mon esprit protecteur.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, pour faire court tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est mon ange gardien.

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus hein ?

- Tu as tout compris, allez, ramènes-toi, on va être en retard. »

Les deux garçons se mirent en route vers les cachots du maitre de potion. Harry eut un sourire ironique, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait un jour content d'avoir quatre heure de potion ! Enfin si on lui avait dit un jour que Malfoy serait à sa merci, il aurait demandé à la personne ce qu'elle avait fumé ! Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cachots bien avant tout les autres élèves, puisque tous étaient dans la Grande Salle. Poliment Harry frappa à la porte et la voix du maitre de potion se fit entendre à travers la porte.

« - Entrez tout les deux. »

Obéissant, les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte et s'installèrent à une des tables, sous le regard amusé de Severus Lui aussi n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir un jour les deux garçons s'asseoir cote à cote sans y être forcés ! Avec amusement il regarda sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil a Harry.

« - Félicitations « Prince ». Non seulement tu n'es pas en retard, mais en plus, tu es en avance de dix bonnes minutes. »

Très mature, le dit prince lui tira la langue, avant de plonger dans un silence boudeur.

Bizarrement l'ambiance de la classe, bien que très silencieuse, n'était pas lourde, bien au contraire, elle était plutôt apaisante Comme si tout était à sa place. Malheureusement, un bruit sourd d'élèves dans les couloirs leur signala la fin de cette paix. Du coin de l'œil Harry vit le visage de Draco se refermer à une vitesse éclair et il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres

« - T'inquiètes Malfoy, ton masque est bien en place. »

À sa grande surprise, le Serpentard se contenta de grogner. Harry ne rajouta rien et regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur les élèves de Serpentard. Quand ils virent les deux garçons, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent dans la seconde. Un silence chargé de tension s'installa dans la salle de classe puis, toujours sans un mot, les Serpentards vinrent s'asseoir chacun à leur place.

Harry eut un rictus méprisant. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des regard mauvais pour le vampire, mais aucun ne l'ouvrit, après tout le courage n'était pas le fort des Serpentards. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, il n'y avait aucune animosité envers Draco. Certain avaient même fait un discret signe de soutient à Draco. Comme quoi, cette maison savait soutenir les leurs en fin de compte.

Tous sortirent leurs affaires sous le regard « ravi », enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être, de leur directeur de maison. Un énorme fracas retentit dans le couloir dont l'origine parut claire à Harry... les Griffondors ! Les Rouge et Or firent d'ailleurs leur entrée quelque secondes plus tard dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Celui-ci cessa cependant bien vite quand ils virent Harry et tous se figèrent.

Pour la deuxième fois la journée Harry fit face a une horde de regard haineux et ils les accueilli avec le même sourire narquois. Malheureusement les membres de sa maison ne semblaient pas être prêts à aller gentiment s'asseoir comme les Serpentards qui regardaient la scène avec grand intérêt. Un des Griffondors s'approcha et vint se planter devant la table d'Harry les bras croisés sur le torse. Le brun leva les yeux vers son « Futur-ancien-meilleur-ami » et croisa aussi les bras pour les poser sur la table, regardant Ron avec un regard interrogateur.

« - Alors tu es réapparu !

- Je ne suis jamais parti.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur doublé d'un traitre Potter ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre Maison !

- … Je suis d'accord avec toi, je me suis trompé, vous étiez bien trop imbéciles pour être du même monde que moi !

- Espèce de sale...

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous conseille fortement de vous taire et d'aller vous asseoir. Il en est de même pour vos petits camarades ! »

Le rouquin grogna mais obéit à l'ordre de son professeur, suivi de près par les autres Gryffondors. Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme mais l'ambiance était très tendue et l'atmosphère était très électrique. Le maitre de potion remercia le ciel qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cours théorique ! Sinon les accidents de chaudron auraient été très, trop, nombreux.

***

Quand la fin du cours sonna, les Gryffondors rangèrent rapidement leur affaires et sortirent sans un regard en arrière à la grande surprise d'Harry... Ils n'étaient pourtant pas du genre à laisser tomber facilement. Les Serpentards partirent plus calmement mais tous ne partirent pas. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott restèrent un moment, le temps que tout le monde mis à part Draco, Harry et Severus qui eux-aussi étaient restés. Voyant que le professeur n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, les deux garçons s'approchèrent de la table du vampire et stoppent devant lui.

« - Tu n'as plus l'air très copain avec les Griffys Potter.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué tiens ! Merci de m'en informer Zabini. Mis à par cette information capitale, tu veux quoi ?

- Parler à notre copain justement.

- ... »

Le vampire se leva de sa chaise et alla voir Severus, laissant les trois garçons discuter en privé... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

À peine arrivé au bureau de Severus il tendit l'oreille, bien décidé à entendre ce qui allait se dire. Le professeur eut un rictus purement narquois.

« - Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres Harry.

- La ferme ! Genre c'est pas ce que, toi, tu fais !

- ... »

Mouché, le professeur ne répliqua pas et se concentra à son tour pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« - …On commençait à s'inquiéter nous !

- … Désolé les gars.

- … Sinon ça va ?

- Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine forme. Et de votre coté ? Ça se passe comment ?

- Et bien... On a eu un début d'émeute, quand le vieux fou a annoncé que c'était Potter le vampire. Surtout qu'on savait tous que c'était toi le calice puisqu'il l'avait dit avant.

- Une émeute ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben... Ils voulaient tous aller tuer Potter pour te délivrer.

- Ha ha ha ha ha !

- Ris pas ! C'est pas une blague !

- Je me doute Blaise ! Ha ha ! C'est pour ça que je ris !

- … Sinon avec Potter comment ça se passe ?

- … Plutôt bien je pense... Surtout si on prend en compte le fait que lui et moi on ne peut pas se voir en peinture, qu'il a le droit de me tuer et que je suis toujours en vie !

- En effet vu comme ça !

- …

- Tu viens manger avec nous ce soir ? Histoire de rassurer les autres ?

- Je sais pas... il faut que je voies avec Potter. »

Théodore qui était resté en retrait jusque la s'approcha du blond.

« - Et... pour le Quidditch ? Tu pourras encore jouer ?

- … Ça je ne sais pas. Là aussi il faut que je demande à Potter.

- ... Tu dépends beaucoup de lui maintenant.

- J'ai pas le choix ! Enfin ça va encore, je me serais attendus à qu'il soit plus dur que ça.

- …

- … Je vais lui demander tout de suite pour le repas de ce soir. »

Draco se leva de sa chaise et partit vers Harry qui se tourna pour lui faire face quand il fut à un mètre de lui.

« - Il y a un souci ?

- Non je... j'ai l'intention de manger avec les Serpentards ce soir, sauf si bien sûr tu y vois un inconvénient.

- … Non.

- Non?

- Non je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu sais où se trouve le tableau... Je vais rentrer directement, je ne tiens pas à rencontrer les autres, mais toi fais ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu ne fais rien pour me nuire je me fous de se que tu fais.

- … merci Potter.

- ... »

Le blond fit demi- tour et partit en direction de ses camarades laissant un Harry rougissant faire précipitamment face a son professeur. Celui ci le regarda narquoisement un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Tu penses que ça ira ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne risque rien ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. D'après se que je sais les Serpentards sont loyaux entre eux et ils se méfient des autres maisons et encore plus des Griffondors.. Il n'y auras pas de problème.

- … Si tu en est sûr alors. Que vas tu faire ?

- Rejoindre mes appartements et me reposer. »

***

Draco était content, vraiment content. Il avait eu peur que sa nouvelle position ne lui cause des problèmes vis à vis de sa maison mais il avait était accueilli à table avec respect, comme avant. Non, pas comme avant, avec plus de respect qu'avant même. Bien sûr, il n'était pas arrivé avec un grand sourire ravi, ou en tapant dans l'épaule de tout ses camarades et eux ne lui avaient pas fait une allée d'honneur. Mais c'était une succession de petits gestes de soutient discrets qui le faisaient se sentir bien. Un peu comme si il était rentré chez lui. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que le repas avait commencé, et tout se passait bien jusqu'à...

« - DDDDDDRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

… Ce que ça lui retombe dessus !

Avec horreur le blond vit une masse très importante lui foncer dessus et il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Déjà Pansy était sur lui et le reversait de tout son poids.

« - Doucement Pansy ! Draco pourrait avoir des problèmes si tu laisses des odeurs sur lui ! »

Draco remercia mentalement Blaise qui venait sans doute de le sauver d'une mort certaine par étouffement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Blaise fit signe à Draco de le suivre en se levant de table. Les deux garçons marchèrent un moment puis, au détour d'un couloir sombre, Blaise fit demi tour pour faire face à Draco

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- … Comment ça ce passe avec Potter ? Vraiment ? »

le blond soupira et s'appuya sur le mur.

« - Et bien... Bien, je suppose.

- C'est a dire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je doit prendre la situation. A ma connaissance Potter et moi n'avons pas clarifié les choses entre nous mais... Il réagit bizarrement.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... je me serais attendu, de la part de l'Héritier du royaume vampire, à ce qu'il soit indiffèrent, voir méprisant. Et de Potter, à ce qu'il profite de sa position de force, après tout on se déteste.

- Et il ne se comporte pas comme ça ?

- Non ! Il est très froid mais... En même temps il me laisse tranquille, il ne me force à rien, il ne m'empêche pas de faire ce que je veux... La preuve il m'a laissé venir manger avec vous.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis... Enfin, après Potter reste un Gryffondor, même si il est brouillé avec eux.

- … Ça aussi j'en suis pas si sûr.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est vampire, ou parce que je ne me prends plus trop la tête avec lui depuis que je suis calice mais... je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit comme je le pensais... Il semble avoir changé depuis l'année dernière.

- Physiquement c'est sûr !

- … Oui aussi. Mais... Mentalement aussi je trouve.

- … Il s'est passé autre chose ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Draco... Tu as deux traces très caractéristiques sur la gorge.

- ... »

le blond rougi furieusement. Il n'avait pas penser a ça.

« - … disons que... il a eu faim ?

- Sans rire ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Si peu... Alors racontes !

- Raconter quoi ?

- La morsure!!! Il y a des tas de rumeur là-dessus, je veux savoir !

- Et bien... d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça dépend de ce que ressent le vampire.

- … Et ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour toi Dray !

- C'était... bien.

- Bien bien ou …

- Bien.

- … Nan ?! »

Pour la deuxième fois le blond rougit sous le regard de son ami, qui en tout bon Serpentard avait compris la signification du « bien ».

« - Yes ! Ça c'est bon !

- Blaise ? C'est de Potter qu'on parle.

- Le vampire sexy je sais.

- … Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

- Et bien... cette morsure signifie que tu lui plais nan ! Alors c'est tout bénef' pour toi !

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule ! »

Sous le rire de son ami, le blond partit vers le tableau de la gardienne. Il était presque arrivé devant elle, lorsqu'il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il fit volte face et tomba sur... Weasley ! Le roux s'approcha du blond avec un sourire mauvais et ce devant le tableau de l'entrée des appartements d'Harry

« - Et bien la fouine ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle la belette, je sais me retrouver dans ce château, pas comme certains !

- … Sale rat ! T'es qu'une merde Malfoy, ta place c'est là où tu es !

- C'est a dire ?

- Dans les bras d'une saloperie de vampire, t'es qu'une pute Malfoy, tout juste bon à assouvir les envie d'une bête ! »

Le blond allait répondre, quand une voix froide retentit dans le couloir.

« - La bête a deux, trois choses à te dire ducon ! »

***

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

je sais je suis super méga en retard! Gomen

psycko repose cette batte, cette mitraillette et ce tank ça ne sert a rien de se mettre en rogne !

Promis j'écrirais la suite plus vite !

Note de la bêta correctrice :

Mon ange, repose tout de suite se fouet, cette matraque et ce cette massue ! Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre en rogne ! Promis, je corrigerais la suite plus vite !!! (se terre dans un coin en attendant que la colère de l'auteur redescende...)

Ah au fait, cette semaine, c'était l'anniversaire de notre auteur !!! Donc tous avec moi :

_**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON ANGE !!!!!!**_


	8. morsure torride

_**J'AI UNE DENT CONTRE TOI**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le roux se retourna d'un coup et se trouva face à Harry. Le brun semblait très en colère, vraiment en colère. Dans d'autres circonstances Ron aurait eu peur, mais là... Il était contrarié, il était vexé et il était blessé. Un homme blessé disait souvent des choses mauvaises.

« - Potter...

- C'est bien mon nom, tu voulais dire quelque chose à Draco si j'ai bien tout compris.

- Je...

- - Vas-tu cracher le morceau ? C'est quoi votre problème à tous ?

- … Notre problème ? Tu me le demandes ? Depuis combien de temps tu le sais hein ! Depuis quand tu sais que tu es un vampire ? Dix ans ? Cinq ?

- … Deux mois, je ne le savais pas avant.

- … Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu le dire !

- … Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Je suis, non, j'étais ton ami putain !

- Mon ami ? Un type qui ne prend pas de nouvelles de toi pendant deux mois, un type qui ne remarque même pas les changements physiques radicaux, un type qui me rejette parce que je ne lui ai pas dit quelque chose qu'il considérait comme monstrueux. C'est ça un ami ? Je préfère mes ennemis, sans aucun doute dans de telles conditions ! »

le roux fulminait. Comment osait il ? Ses mâchoires se contractaient convulsivement et il était d'une pâleur effrayante.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit que je n'ai pas vu !

- Mais tu n'as rien dit.

- Pour toi !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ne pas pouvoir vivre tranquillement, mais la vérité c'est que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le centre du monde ! La seule chose que tu me reproches c'est de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi !

- … Tu t'enfonces Weasley.

- Comment?

- Je n'aime pas que n'importe qui se mêle de mes affaires et de ma vie ! Mais tu n'étais pas n'importe qui !

- N'étais ?

- Oui, Weasley, était, maintenant tu n'es plus rien.

- Je...

- Tu vas te taire avant de dire une autre connerie.

- Tu as choisi Malfoy !

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Maintenant si tu permets ! Malfoy on rentre ! »

Le rouquin vit le blond avancer l'air absent vers Harry et le suivre à travers le tableau. Il ne rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il était tout seul au milieu du couloir... Et qu'il pleurait.

* * * * HPDM * * * *

Les deux autres garçons entrèrent dans les appartements sous-marins. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, l'un étant trop énervé pour réfléchir à la cause, l'autre trop perturbé et blessé pour réagir.

Le brun partit dans la chambre, laissant Draco seul dans la salle principal. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient passé le portail. Il resta un moment là, immobile, complètement hagard et perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

Tant de rancœur dans cette simple phrase, tant de regrets aussi. Après tout lui n'en avait rien à faire de Potter, il pouvait bien aller se faire voir !

_Je ne l'ai pas choisi !_

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal ?

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

Une constatation certes, mais lui non plus n'avait pas choisi... Enfin si, ça ou mourir. Quel choix !

Potter avait dit ça comme si lui aussi avait eu le choix entre leur condition actuelle et la mort... C'était vrai. Il avait eu le choix entre le lien calice/vampire et la mort... Sa mort ! Un long frisson de terreur traversa Draco. Et si... et si Potter le faisait ? Et si il le tuait ? Après tout il en avait tout à fait le droit, personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était son calice Draco comprit. Il comprit à quel point sa vie était entre les mains du Survivant. Et ils s'étaient haïs avec tant de force depuis toute ces années.

Le corps de Draco se mit à trembler sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, comme si d'un coup il subissait une forte décharge électrique. Il devint très pâle et plus le temps passa plus il trembla. Bientôt les secousses furent si forte qu'il tomba à genoux. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Puis la sensation arriva. La peur, il avait peur. Non c'était pire que ça, il était terrorisé.

Il crut qu'il allait tomber encore plus bas, quand deux bras l'encerclèrent et le relevèrent. Surpris il tourna la tête pour voir derrière lui. Le visage de Potter apparut dans son champ de vision.

« - Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

le blond ne répondit pas et continua à trembler, son regard était fou et empli de crainte. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver au blond. Enfin, ce qui pouvait lui faire ça. parce que la terreur du blond il la ressentait. La peur a une odeur et Harry pouvait la sentir. En réponse à cette crainte qui l'excitait, il sentit ses canines s'allonger et il sut que ses yeux viraient au rouge. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate, il se mit à paniquer et chercha à se débattre.

À ce moment, Harry comprit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Draco semblait avoir soudain prit conscience de ce qu'il était réellement. Et c'était de lui qu'il avait peur. Le vampire en lui rugit avec force. Le blond était tellement excitant à cet instant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le mordre. Mais le brun savait que si il faisait ça, il perdrait toute chance de calmer le blond, il le craindrait à jamais et il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de le tuer.

Harry frissonna. Au début de sa transformation il ne savait pas contrôler sa soif, et il avait tué plusieurs personne. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il n'aimait pas ôter la vie aux autres. Il entraina le blond avec lui dans la chambre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Draco n'avait pas cessé de se débattre et sa faim à lui ne faisait que croître en réponse. À bout de nerfs, il jeta Draco sur le lit et lui sauta dessus. Collant son corps contre le sien, bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il porta sa bouche a l'oreille du blond alors que celui-ci ne peut retenir un gémissement de peur, craignant que le vampire ne veuille l'achever. La voix de Harry s'éleva à son oreille en un murmure suppliant.

« - Calmes toi Malfoy, calmes toi ! Si tu continues à paniquer comme ça je vais finir par te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne te ferais pas mal alors calmes toi... »

Doucement le blond reprit contenance et arrêta de gigoter contre le vampire. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant au vu de la réaction que cela avait provoqué en lui. Réaction qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du blond qui se mit à rougir furieusement et à réagir à son tour. L'Héritier sentit l'odeur de l'excitation de Draco et se mit à feuler. La peur et le désir, le mélange le plus aphrodisiaque pour un vampire.

« - Malfoy arrêtes... »

Le blond frissonna en entendant la voix si rauque du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais apparemment il ne faisait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le vampire colla son corps contre Draco, frissonnant quand leur deux érections entrèrent en contact.

« - Pardon Draco... »

le blond haleta avant de répondre.

« - pourquoi ?

- … J'ai faim... Tu m'as donné faim. »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent quand Harry planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa sous la sensation. Une chaleur incroyable prenait naissance entre ses reins et irradiait tout son corps. Il s'arqua contre le corps musclé du brun, brutalement, faisant entrer en contact leur deux entrejambes brûlantes. Un grondement sourd lui parvint alors qu'il se mit à onduler instinctivement contre l'autre. Harry relâcha les mains de son captif pour aller lui bloquer les hanches. Mais le blond en profita pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'entraînant encore plus contre sa gorge et le faisant frémir de plaisir. Il décrocha les dents du cou de son calice et se mit à lécher les plaies qu'il y avait laissées, faisant gémir le blond de plaisir et de frustration, les hanches bloquées par sa poigne.

« - Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as comme effet sur moi Draco.

- Je... Ha... Pitié !

- Quoi Draco ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je... Pitié, encore... »

le vampire sourit contre le cou du calice. Bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de supplier pour qu'il continue, Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de continuer, il en crevait de désir aussi.

Mais si il mordait à nouveau le blond ,il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle. Si il laissait aller son instinct, il viderait le blond de son sang.

Une de ses mains resta sur les hanches du garçon alors que l'autre revint sur son torse, déboutonnant la chemise en quelques gestes habiles.

La respiration de Draco devint un peu plus chaotique quand la bouche de Harry quitta sa gorge pour son torse. Le brun soufflait et léchait doucement la peau blanche pour arriver à son téton gauche qu'il se mit à mordiller et à sucer, faisant encore plus gémir le blond. Puis il descendit encore, les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux le rendait fou.

Il caressa les abdominaux du blond de sa langue, promena ses dents encore démesurées sur son ventre, ravi de voir et d'entendre le blond perdre tout ses moyens. Sa tête partait de gauche à droite, des gémissements et des mots sans suite franchissaient ses lèvres. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, laissant son cou et la marque du vampire s'exposer à son regard.

Un grondement de satisfaction sortit de la gorge du vampire alors qu'il bougea la mains posée sur ses hanches pour aller flatter l'érection du blond au travers du tissu. Un gémissement lui répondit. Aussi habillement qu'avec la chemise il se débarrassa du pantalon du blond, le balançant au travers de la pièce. Il contempla un instant le boxer du blond déformé par son désir avant de laisser un sourire pervers apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa ses bras sous les cuisses du blond en les écartant de telle sorte que le calice se retrouva avec les cuisses ouvertes, bloqué et le visage du vampire à quelques centimètres seulement de son entrejambe. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour frissonner en voyant le sourire carnassier qu'arborait le Survivant.

Sans le quitter des yeux Harry attrapa l'élastique du sous-vêtement entre ses dents et le fit glisser pour dégager le sexe tendu du blond de sa prison de tissu. Quand cela fut fait il souffla doucement sur celui-ci, faisant frémir le blond.

Draco rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, criant quand Harry engloutit d'un coup son sexe, le prenant dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde sans difficulté. Le vampire se mit à faire aller et venir ses lèvres sur le sexe du blond à un rythme lent, le prenant toujours aussi loin dans sa gorge et faisant vibrer celle ci en grondant sourdement.

Les bras de Draco lâchèrent alors qu'il se perdait dans le plaisir que lui offrait l'Héritier. Ses reins étaient en feu. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir à tout moment. Un cri de protestation franchi ses lèvres quand Harry se retira alors qu'il allait vraiment atteindre la libération. Cri qui se transforma en gargouillement quand le vampire planta ces crocs dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il se mit à crier de plaisir à chaque gorgée de sang que le vampire aspirait. Cris qui montèrent d'un ton quand Harry se mit à le masturber au même rythme.

Le vampire lui se régalait de ce sang si chaud dans sa bouche. Il sentit le corps du blond se contracter violemment, puis il le sentit venir dans sa main. Un long gémissement rauque lui parvint à ce moment. Il relâcha la prise de ses bras et de ses crocs sur le corps pâle et il remonta contre le corps complètement alangui de son calice. La respiration de celui ci était chaotique et ses yeux étaient fermés.

* * * * HPDM * * * *

Le brun le regarda un instant avant de se laisser tomber à coté de lui, sur le dos.

Il grogna d'inconfort en atterrissant. Il s'était bien amusé avec Draco, et le blond était maintenant « libéré » mais pas lui. En un mot comme en cent, il avait la trique ! Soupirant il descendit sa main jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il déboutonna rapidement. Sa main plongea dans l'ouverture et sortit son membre. Il se prit en main et se mit à se masturber rapidement en fermant les yeux. Il était conscient du regard du blond sur lui. Celui-ci avait déglutit en voyant que Potter était fort bien membré et il le contempla un instant en se relevant sur un coude.

Le brun avait la tête rejetée en arrière et des grondements animaux filtraient d'entre ses lèvres, Draco se demanda si ses yeux étaient encore rouges ou si il étaient redevenus verts. Il frissonna en entendant la voix de Harry. Il avait bien envie de l'aider un peu, après tout, Potter venait de lui faire voir les étoiles. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la pareille ?

Il attrapa le poignet du vampire, le faisant ouvrir les yeux en grondant de frustration, Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Enfin rouge plutôt, c'était étrange il aurait pourtant cru que le vampire n'avait plus faim.

Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de faire glisser sa main sur le poignet et de mêler ses doigts à ceux du vampire, caressant de ce fait son érection palpitante. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et il essaya de se relever. Mais il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter quand le blond amorça un premier mouvement le long de sa verge. Il gronda de plaisir et se laissa aller contre le lit, laissant Draco faire aller et venir leurs mains liées sur son sexe.

Le rythme était lent, apaisant. Mais le vampire voulait plus. Il chercha à augmenter la cadence mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il résista à la pression qu'Harry exerçait sur lui et descendit le long du corps vampirique. Doucement, il fit lâcher prise à Harry , libérant l'érection de leurs mains et, avant que le brun ne se mette à râler, il se mis a embrasser la hampe chaude. Un feulement répondit à son geste et une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, le guidant pour qu'il avale le sexe palpitant. La pression n'était pas forte, mais autoritaire et Draco y obéit. Il pris d'abord le gland chaud en bouche, le suçant et le caressant de sa langue puis il descendit le long la colonne de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer. La fellation n'était pas une chose que Draco exécutait couramment et il n'arriva pas à la prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Mais Harry ne semblait pas le lui reprocher. La prise de la main se fit plus forte et le vampire lui fit reculer la tête, avant de le faire revenir, lui imposant le rythme qu'il voulait. Assez rapide pour le soulager mais assez lent pour qu'il apprécie la caresse. Draco s'exécutait sans protester, faisant tout son possible pour satisfaire le brun.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis soudain le blond sentit le brun se tendre et chercher à le retirer mais Draco eut le réflexe de résister. Le brun finit donc par jouir dans sa bouche en un long feulement. Surprit Draco sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre dans sa bouche. C'était acre mais pas désagréable. Par réflexe il avala et un grondement satisfait lui parvint. La poigne d'Harry le fit remonter à son niveau et le brun le dévisagea. Ses yeux redevinrent verts et il relâcha les cheveux de Draco, la glissant contre son dos, faisant naître un soupir de plaisir chez lui.

« - Pourquoi tu as fais sa Malfoy ?

- … Tu en avais envie... »

le brun sembla contrarié et repoussa le blond. Faisant fi de ses protestations il se releva et se rhabilla.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé !

- Mais j'en avais envie... »

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant un instant, surpris, le blond se rhabiller aussi, le rouge aux joues. Il se mit à rire, s'attirant le regard surpris de Draco. Le brun sortit de la pièce en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Intrigué, le blond se leva et le suivit...

À suivre...

* * * * HPDM * * * *

_note de la bêta :_

Ouf !! The coup de chaud !!!!! comme tu dirais si bien ! J'adore ce chapitre. Je l'admets, tu m'as promis une morsure chaude, et tu m'en livre une torride !!! Tu veux épuiser Doudou ou quoi ? Remarque il a pas l'air de se plaindre, il est parti couper des planches, en parlant vaguement d'un autel, de vénérations, de dieu blond... Enfin tout un programme ! Sinon, vivement la suite !!!

biz, Fleurdorient, Frangiiiiiiiinne !!!!!!! XD !!!!!!!


	9. prise de tete

_**J'AI UNE DENT CONTRE TOI**_

*

*

*

*

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le blond se releva du lit et se rhabilla aussi avant de partir dans le salon. Il trouva le vampire près du bar, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il fut plutôt surpris quand le brun le lui tendit, il avait crut que c'était lui même que le vampire avait servi. Celui ci sembla deviner le cours de ses pensées et eut un sourire que Draco aurait pu trouver sexy à ce moment.

« - Je n'ai plus très soif. »

le blond rougit sous le sous entendu à peine voilé. Harry sourit et alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils et invita Draco à faire de même d'un geste. Le blond soupira et obéit. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce qui aller suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi avais tu peur de moi ? »

Rapide, clair , précis... il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Pas en ce moment mais ce que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une petite crise d'angoisse.

- …

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire pas vrai ?

- …

- Tant pis dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais le faire.

- …

- Alors... je dirais que par je ne sais quel hasard tu t'es rendu compte de ce que j'étais, que tu t'es rendu compte que je pouvais te tuer et ça t'as fait flipper grave.

- Je... Ce n'es pas ça.

- Vraiment?

- … Pas que ça plutôt. Je me suis rendu compte depuis un moment que tu étais un vampire, et tous ce que sa impliquait mais...

- Mais ?

- Je me suis seulement rendu compte que le vampire c'était toi.

- Hein ?

- Ben.. On peut pas dire que l'on ai été très pote avant et... comment dire ?

- Tu as eu peur que je te face du mal par vengeance.

- ... »

le brun soupira, le silence du blond lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait touché juste. Et pour être honnête cette idée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit... il se releva de son fauteuil alors que Draco baissait la tête. Il s'approcha de son vis à vis et lui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - … Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'aurais pu le faire... mais les choses ont changé, j'ai changé... Et toi aussi. »

Dire que le blond était surprit était un euphémisme, il n'en revenait pas. Il était surprit, non pas par les propos du brun, mais par la douceur de son ton et de ses gestes. Sans savoir pourquoi son cœur se mis à battre la chamade et il se sentit rougir. Pour reprendre contenance il se dégagea de la prise du vampire et but un peu. L'alcool était fort mais il lui faisait du bien, l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions gênantes. Il releva les yeux sur Harry. Celui ci faisant face au feu, il semblai perdu dans ces pensées. Draco sursauta légèrement quand il se remit à parler.

« - J'ai dit la vérité tout à l'heure... à Ron. Je ne connais ma nature vampirique que depuis deux mois. Des vampires de mon clan sont venu chez mon oncle pour me chercher... Je ne leur est pas facilité la tâche mais à ce moment j'étais si faible par rapport à eux... Severus était avec eux et ça m'a fait craindre le pire. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts... Ça n'a pas été beau à voir... pour ma famille je veux dire. Ils ont été massacrés par les messager de mon « père ».

- … pourquoi ?

- … je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié le traitement que ma famille moldue m'avait infligé.

- Le traitement ?

- … Je t'en parlerais une autre fois, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet... Les vampires m'ont facilement neutralisé, et emmené à la Résidence du Seigneur... Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas du tout comme on le croit... Il a procédé au réveil du sang et de l'énergie vampirique qu'il avait mis en moi... La transformation était douloureuse, et je ne me contrôlait plus... J'ai chassé... Et j'ai tué... Des animaux, des personnes... Beaucoup. Je sens encore le goût de leur sang sur mes lèvres. J'ai tué... Et j'ai horreur de ça... J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. Le Seigneur m'a confié à Severus... tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il le lui a dit ! Remarque la mienne ne devait pas être meilleure... Il m'a apprit à me contrôler... Et j'ai pu me nourrir sans ôter la vie... Je ne veux plus tuer ! »

Le blond le regardait, hébété. Il ne savait pas bien comment il devait le prendre. Potter avait raconté ça avec un tel détachement, il trouvait cela terrifiant.

« - pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me racontes ça Potter ?

- … Pour que tu comprennes.

- Que je comprenne quoi ?

- … Que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas de calice à la base. J'avais peur de ne pas me contenir... Mais apparemment, j'y arrive, c'est une bonne chose !

- TU M'EN VOIS RASSURÉ ! »

Le brun regarda le blond surpris. Celui ci avait crié sa phrase et le dévisageait avec une mine effarée.

« - Vraiment Potter tu n'en loupes pas une !

- … qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Attend, je la refais tu veux ! »

Le blond ce leva de son fauteuil et se cala devant Harry, de profil avec un regard inquiétant, un peu fou vers le feu. Il parla d'une voix détachée, artificielle, presque froide.

« - Je suis un truc hyper dangereux et j'étais pas sûr de te laisser vivant à la première morsure. Mais finalement t'es pas mort ! »

Il se retourna, complètement survolté et fit face au brun qui le regardait bouche bée.

« - COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE N'AIE PAS LA TROUILLE APRÈS ÇA !!! »

le brun éclata de rire. Si une personne lui avait dit un jour qu'il verrait Draco Malfoy dans cet état il l'aurait directement envoyé à Sainte Mangouste... Autant pour des soins mentaux que pour des physiques d'ailleurs. Le blond le regarda, visiblement contrarié.

« - Fais pas cette tête Malfoy, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très fin de ma part mais apparemment ça a eu son effet. »

le blond garda le silence, une expression peinée apparaissait sur son visage. Le brun le remarqua et arrêta de rire, visiblement ce n'était pas le seul problème de Malfoy

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à part ça Draco ?

-... Rien Potter, absolument rien... »

le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Il aurait beau insister Draco ne lui dirait rien, ça il en était sûr. Le mieux était d'attendre que le blond le face de lui même Le blond retint un bâillement mais celui ci n'échappa pas à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre, faisant fi du regard interrogateur de son calice.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts rapides sur le lit, le laissant propre et bien fait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il repassa dans le salon et attrapa Draco par le bras. Celui ci tenta de protester pendant que le vampire le trainait derrière lui mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, l'entrainant de force dans la chambre.

« - Potter qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

- Rassures-toi je n'ai plus faim.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE DIRE TOUT LE TEMPS ÇA ! »

Draco arracha son bras à la prise du brun. Celui ci le regarda dans les yeux, attendant la suite. Le blond semblait blessé et Harry sut qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible.

Apparemment, le blond ne supportait pas le fait qu'il fasse références aux morsures. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Il partit s'allonger sur le lit, tournant délibérément le dos au brun. Celui ci soupira et quitta la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas le blond, ou il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Pourquoi le blond réagissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il parlait de la morsure ?

Il n'avait cherché qu'à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne craignait rien, qu'il le laisserait se reposer. Ce n'est pas comme si il l'avait violemment mordu non plus. Il avait pourtant fais bien attention à ne pas le blesser à chaque fois. Il avait fait en sorte de réfréner son ardeur pour ne pas le faire souffrir... Et Malfoy avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier ça à ce que lui avait pu ressentir au cours de ses repas.

Contrarié il sortit de ses appartements et partit vers le repaire de son tuteur vampirique. Après tout il était plutôt bien placé pour savoir ce qui ce passait chez son filleul.

***

Arrivé devant le bureau de son professeur le brun entra sans frapper, sachant pertinemment que Severus était déjà au courant de sa présence. Il le trouva derrière son bureau, une montagne de parchemins devant lui. L'homme ne releva même pas la tête et Harry alla s'installer sur un fauteuil devant le bureau, attendant que l'adulte ait fini sa copie. L'ainé releva doucement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry

« - Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- … Une visite de courtoisie ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry ?

- … C'est Draco.

- … Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien, enfin si mais justement, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien... Ça ce passe plutôt bien, autant que sa pouvait se passer entre d'anciens ennemis.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je note le « anciens ».

- …

- je sais que tu ne fais pas attention à tes mots et c'est pour ça que j'y suis attentif. Tu lâches des choses qui ont parfois une grande importance sur ton état d'esprit sans t'en rendre compte, alors que tu ne l'a pas toujours assimilé toi même

- Tu me fais un cours de psycho?

- On peut dire ça.

- Pour le coup d'ancien ennemis c'est loupé, je m'en étais déjà rendu compte. C'est pas ça mon problème.

- C'est quoi exactement alors ?

- Et bien... je ne comprends pas son attitude. Il regrette totalement les morsures.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne te laisse pas te nourrir ?

- Nan... Ça, ça se passe plutôt bien... Autant pour moi que pour lui...

- … Je vois pas besoin de détails !

- Mais c'est après.

- … comment ça ?

- Et bien... l'acte en lui même se passe bien mais dans les discutions il refuse d'en entendre parler. Il prend la mouche dès que j'en parle.

- … et tu en parle comment ?

- Ben... je fais des sous entendu sur ce que l'on a fais.

- ... »

Severus soupira. Tel qu'il connaissait Harry celui ci n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère et devait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Draco se fâche !

« - Bien Harry, je lui parlerais.

- … Merci Severus. »

Sans un mot le professeur lui fit signe de sortir, retournant à ces corrections de copies. Le vampire se leva du fauteuil et sortit dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement, surtout que le blond devais dormir et que lui ne trouverais pas le sommeil à coup sûr, son dernier repas étant encore trop proche.

***

Il déambula un moment devant les portraits, en saluant certain. L'heure du couvre feu étant passée, les chances de rencontrer des élèves étaient moindres, il en profita pour aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La nuit était fraiche mais le ciel était dégagé, laissant apparaître l'immensité du ciel. Il se laissa porter par ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit donc pas une ombre s'approcher doucement de lui.

« - Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? ! »

Le brun sursauta violemment en faisant volte face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un garçon noir plutôt connu.

« - Putain Zabini tu m'as fais peur !

- J'ai cru voir ça oui !

- … Arrêtes de sourire comme un con ou je t'en colle une. »

le noir ce mit à rire de plus belle, nullement impressionné par la menace. Sous le regard meurtrier du brun il reprit son calme, croisant ses bras devant lui et plongea son regard dans celui du vampire.

« - Enfin je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question, en tant qu'élève tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

- … je fais partie des Préfets Potter, et c'est mon soir de garde...

- ... En tant que vampire je suis autorisé à sortir la nuit, je suis donc tout à fait dans mon droit.

- Ça je sais mais sa répond pas à ma question, je penser plutôt que tu serais au coté de Draco

- … Il pionce le Prince des Serpentards, moi je peux pas dormir et j'ai pas envie de tourner comme un lion en cage en attendant qu'il ne se réveille.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je repensais juste à ce qui ces passé ces dernier jours... c'est bizarre je trouve...

- … T'as raison.

- Toi tu deviens un vampire, et un Prince par dessus le marché... Dray devient ton calice et aucun de vous deux n'est encore mort. Tu t'es fais rejeté par les Griffy pour une connerie. Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Dray. Quoi d'autre ?

- … Tu es en train de me parler de manière civilisée ? »

le noir se mis à rire franchement et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, n'était même pas surpris par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Comme Blaise l'avait si bien dit, depuis le début de l'année les choses bougeaient de manière totalement imprévisible. À croire que les changements chez lui affectaient tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« - Potter je peux savoir pourquoi les tiens t'ont rejeté au juste ?

- …

- Je demande parce que vous aviez plutôt l'air solidaires les uns des autres.

- Et bien... ils n'ont pas apprécié le coté vampire il semblerait.

- Pourquoi ?

- … et bien même si les vampires sont neutres pour le moment dans le conflit entre les deux maboules et qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles dans le monde sorcier, que la majorité se contente de sang d'animaux et que l'autre partie ne prend que ce qu'il lui faut pour survivre, ils restent considérés comme des créatures des ténèbres. Et apparemment ténèbres et mal sont liés dans leurs esprits.

- … Bande de crétins...

- je ne te le fais pas dire !

- … Et c'est la seule raison ? Je veux dire certains d'entre eux avaient plutôt l'air proches de toi.

- … Je supposes que tu fais référence à Ron et Hermione... Pour Ron je pense qu'il y a autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi et je ne veux pas le savoir. Pour être honnête, quelle que soit la raison, je suis déçu par son attitude. Quand on a un problème avec quelqu'un qui fais partie de nos proches ont tente de régler le problème calmement au lieu de le rejeter en bloc... Non ?

- … Si, bien sûr que si. Et pour elle ?

- Hermione ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard... À part en cours où elle ne m'a pas accordé un regard.

- … Tu les regrettes ?

- … Je sais pas trop... c'étaient mes amis, mais...

- je comprends.

- … Quand je pense que je suis en train de me confier à un Serpentard ! Et le pire c'est que ça ne me choque même pas...Severus doit avoir une sale influence sur moi. »

Blaise rit, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Draco c'était si bien adapté à sa cohabitation avec le Griffy. Il en était sûr maintenant, Potter était fais pour être avec Draco, que ça leur plaise ou pas.

« - Au fait Potter tu fais plus partie des Griffondors...

- … Ben il semblerait pas.

- C'est pas une bonne chose d'être sans Maison dans Poudlard.

- … Officiellement je fais toujours partie des Griffondors...

- Mais officieusement c'est une autre histoire...

- … Où veux tu en venir ?

- Et bien... tu es avec un Serpentard.

- … Comment ça avec un Serpentard ?

- Et bien à ce que je sais Draco est ton calice et vous avez des liens très... Intimes il me semble...

- … D'où tu sais ça toi ?

- Et bien... la morsure de Draco était plutôt claire... Et quand je l'ai interrogé il n'avait pas l'air bien à l'aise … Et tu viens de me le confirmer ! »

Harry soupira, un instant il avait oublié qu'il avait affaire à un Serpentard et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Le noir avait l'air inoffensif et il avait tendance à attirer la confiance des gens... Qui oubliaient qui il était.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais forcé Zabini.

- Je me doute bien ! Sinon il aurait pas eu cette tête en m'en parlant.

- …

- Pour revenir à ce que je te disais... que dirais tu de prendre place auprès de ceux qui te ressemblent ?

- … Ceux qui me ressemblent ?

- Nous, les Serpentards ! »

Le brun le regarda surpris Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Enfin... pas d'un coup comme ça. Il dévisagea Blaise un moment la mise suspicieuse.

« - Elle est où l'embrouille ?

- Il y en a pas.

- … Tu comprendras que j'ai du mal à te croire...

- je sais mais bon... Commences par venir à notre table et à trainer avec nous, tu verras si tu nous fais confiance après.

- … Et tu me proposes ça comme ça ? D'un coup ça te viens à l'esprit ? !

- Non, bien sûr que non. On est une maison presque démocrate, il y a eu débat avant, on en a présenté l'idée, après que Draco soit venu manger avec nous ce soir, et je devais venir demain te le proposer.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Ben... je sais pas trop. Il a été question de, je cite, « Insensibilité à la peur », « Chance de cocu » et « Putain de franc parler »... je suis pas sûr que ce soit des compliments au fait... »

le brun n'y tenant plus se mit à rire franchement. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toute les couleurs avec ces types. Le noir le regarda en prenant une mine faussement outrée qui accentua plus encore l'hilarité du vampire. Blaise sourit alors lui aussi, le vampire était plutôt cool il fallait bien l'avouer. Le changement avec l'année dernière était flagrant... enfin peut être pas. Après tout jusque là, il n'avait pas eu de relation amicale avec ce griffy.

« - Ok Zabini. On peut tenter mais avant j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoutes.

- … Pourquoi vous êtes tous prêts à soutenir Draco ?

- ...Par rapport à sa position de faiblesse en tant que calice ?

- Oui.

- Ben... c'est notre pote, on en a pas l'air mais on se connait tous. On ne se mouille pas pour les autres parce qu'ils ne sont pas des nôtres. Mais entre nous, on est prêts à tout faire ensemble. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Alors comme Draco et l'un des nôtres...

- … je comprends. »

- Le noir sourit et fit demi-tour, laissant le brun seul face à la nuit...

À suivre...

***

_**Nda :**_

ben voilà, encore une nouvelle partit de la suite avant la fin... oui je sais mes phrases sont étrange. Mais bon on peut pas m'en vouloir. Pour une fois je suis à peut près dans les temps donc pas de menace de mort svp.

Pour cause de vacance sans ordi il va m'être très difficile de publier ou même d'écrire avant une bonne semaine, il faudra donc pas m'en vouloir pour le retard futur fort probable. Mais je ne vous oublis pas promis.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est génial je vous adore.

Bonne vacance à toute ( pour celle qui en ont sinon ben... bon courage au autres) et bonne fête de Noël et de fin d'année.

Et promis en 2009 encore plus de morsure lol

***

_**Ndbl**_

Bêta hs qui a vu des mémés partout que qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de shooter dans l'une d'entre elles ! Mais bon j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas bien alors rassurez vous, je m'en abstiendrais ! Sinon j'ai cru comprendre que mon Ange nous souhaitait une nouvelle année 2009 pleine de morsures, alors...

- Penches un peu la tête pour commencer, j'ai une petite faim là tout de suite ! Lol !

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous, joyeux Noël, que 2009 démarre en trombes sur pleins de bonne choses pour tous !! Gros Smmmmmaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!


	10. petite mise au point

Je sais je sais, je suis plus qu'en retard ( c'est peu de le dire) et je vous présente toute mes excuses; gomen Gomen Gomen! Promis sa se reproduira pas! En plus vous allez avoir la version non corriger et ce pour trois raisons.

1: j'arrive pas a entré en contact avec ma bêta ( fleur d'orient ou es tuuuuu ????)

2: j'ai une copine qui a accepter de prendre ce rôle ( merci Mary t'es ma déesse)mais elle ne peux pas le faire ce soir donc...

3: en attendant le 2 et ben , comme je suis super en retard ben j'ai décider de le publié tel quel. Donc version faute pour aujourd'hui hui et le correct dans les jours qui suivent ( ma copine est rapide, pour ce qui supporte pas les fautes, un peu de patience et vous l'aurez en lisible)

encore dessolé pour le méga retard et merci pour toute vos reviews, je m'en veux d'ailleurs surtout parce que j'en ai reçu plein, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Harry retourna à son appartement avec un soupir, peu pressé de se retrouver face au blond auquel il ne comprenait rien. Pourtant le blond aimait la morsure et il ne semblait pas rebuter à se laisser faire. Alors pourquoi réagissait il comme ça quand il en parlait ? Enfin, Severus lui tirera les vers du nez et l'en tiendrait informé.

Sans un mot la gardienne lui ouvrit le passage, ravie de voir son maitre rentrer si tôt. L'intérieur de l'appartement était calme, presque trop. Le jeune vampire fronça les sourcils.

« - Oraune ! »

Presque immédiatement, la dryade vint apparaitre devant lui, le saluant d'une majestueuse révérence, attendant qu'il lui donne ses ordres.

« - Où est mon calice ?

- Dans votre chambre maitre, il semblait épuisé aussi me suis-je permise de lui pousser un chant d'apaisement.

- …Tu as bien fait. Tu peux te reposer. »

Sans accorder plus d'attention à sa dryade, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre. Comme il s'y attendait Draco y dormait profondément. Oraune était toujours efficace dans ses sorts. Il soupira, sa petite balade nocturne ne l'avait pas fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de se coucher si Draco dormait . Il était tellement plus amusant éveillé... Résigné il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit, observant Draco dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il aurait vraiment eu du mal à trouver mieux comme calice ! Le blond était franchement bien fait de sa personne, c'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant. Il se gifla mentalement, bien sûr que si il s'en était rendu compte avant ! Ça faisait un moment déjà que la beauté du blond était visible et vue par le survivant, ainsi que par toute les personnes de Poudlard d'ailleurs ! Le vampire en lui gronda et il laissa un sourire satisfait flotter sur ses lèvres. C'est lui qui l'avait eu ! Qu'importe ce qu'en diraient les filles de son fan club ! Les pauvres ne s'en remettraient jamais...

Le blond bougea un peu dans son sommeil, dévoilant sa gorge au regard du brun. Le sourire d'Harry s'en agrandit encore plus. Si tout ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Draco s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve flou, la marque qu'il arborait le rattachait bien au réel. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Harry sombra dans le sommeil à son tour, victime d'un sort savant d'Oraune, mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le saurait jamais...

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien, même si son corps ne lui semblait pas vraiment reposé. Il bascula sur le côté et son regard tomba sur le vampire endormi. Il resta un moment interdit devant la scène que lui offrait, inconsciemment, son vampire. Détendu, son visage paraissait plus serein, plus humain aussi, mais toujours aussi séduisant nota-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement.

Il ne trouvait pas le vampire séduisant !.... Bon peut-être un peu en fait, voir même beaucoup.

Il jura intérieurement, lutant contre lui même sans voir que le dit vampire ouvrait les yeux.

Harry papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de fixer son regard sur le blond. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant son calice faire une tête contrariée. Il le regarda un instant avant de se racler la gorge.

« - Tout va bien Malfoy? »

Le blond sursauta à la voix d'Harry et tourna la tête vers lui, avant de déglutir difficilement. Le brun le vit pâlir fortement et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- … Tes yeux sont... rouges.

- Ha... »

Le brun ne semblait pas surpris et cela ne rassura pas Draco.

« - Tu as … soif dirons nous ? »

Harry sourit, dévoilant sans le vouloir vraiment les canines démesurées propres à son espèce, et faisant frissonner les blond.

« - Oui et non... c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En deux jour je t'ai mordu trois fois... Mon corps s'habitue vite, et il réclame ton sang à sa manière... »

Le blond frissonna de nouveau : il n'avait pas penser à ça. Se faisant violence il se dit que plus vite il l'aurait fait, mieux ce sera. Sans un mot il dégagea sa tête, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas affronter le regard du vampire. Harry se leva en poussant un soupir inaudible. Souplement il alla jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea derrière Draco qui avait fermé les yeux d'appréhension. Il fut surpris quand il sentit les bras du Griffondor l'encercler et le tirer contre lui mais qu'aucune morsure ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de faire face à Harry mais celui ci l'en empêcha.

« - Avant de faire toute chose on va discuter tout les deux Malfoy. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco et il jura intérieurement : lui qui préférait justement éviter ça...

« Dis-moi Malfoy, je te dégoute ? »

Dire que le blond était surprit serais un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette question.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça Potter ?

- Et bien... Je sais pas, je t'ai trouvé un peu fermé quand j'ai fait allusion à la morsure hier, et maintenant tu viens de m'offrir ta gorge comme si tu l'étais.

- Non!

- … Tu ne me regardais pas... »

La voix d'Harry était à peine un murmure mais Draco y perçut nettement de la peine.

« - Je....

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais, je peux le comprendre.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu vis aussi ? »

Le brun sursauta.

« - Pardon?

- Et bien... tu l'as dit à Weasley hier : tu ne m'as pas choisi...

- … C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas choisi mais... ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dégouté par toi Malfoy. Crois-tu vraiment que je te mordrais sinon ? Crois-tu vraiment que ça te ferait jouir comme ça ? »

Draco ferma fermement les yeux à cette phrase et il se sentit proche de pleurer. Il savait bien que Potter finirait par utiliser ça contre lui, qu'il l'humilierait tôt ou tard. Il sentit la main du vampire se poser sur sa cuisse et sa bouche près de son oreille. Quand il reparla sa voix était très basse.

« - Tu n'es pas masochiste Draco, et je ne suis pas sadique. Pourtant tu prends du plaisir à la morsure, je le sais, je le sens et je vis la même chose. »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent en grand : est-ce que Potter sous-entendait se qu'il pensait qu'il sous-entendait ? Il sentit son cœur se mettre a battre plus vite et plus fort. D'un seul coup il ressentit la main chaude du vampire sur sa cuisse et son souffle dans son cou et il se remercia intérieurement de s'être rhabiller avant d'aller se couché! Insensible a son trouble, ou alors n'y prêtât pas volontairement attention, Harry continua son monologue.

« tu t'es sentit si « humilié » que tu n'as pas chercher le pourquoi du comment. J'ai pourtant était clair en t'expliquant comment marcher les sensations lors de la morsure, si on prend notre pied tout les deux, c'est parce qu'on le veux tout les deux... j'ai pas envie de te faire mal, j'ai pas envie de t'humilier. Ma transformation m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai comprit que les choses ne sont pas toujours se qu'elle semble être, et j'ai envie de voir comment tu es réellement. On est condamner a vivre tout les deux jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tué ou de laissais quelqu'un d'autre le faire, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir non plus. Alors t'en qu'a passer nos nombreuses années ensemble, et elle le seront crois moi, autant essayer de s'entendre non? »

le blond se contorsionna pour plongé son regard perdu dans les pupilles sanguines de son vis a vis.

« qui est tu Potter? Ou est passer se bâtard énervent qui n'as jeter comme un moins que rien il y a quelque année? »

le vampire sourit et se pensa sur lui jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se frôlent

« je ne sais pas, et ou est le snobinard prétentieux et narcissique qui n'as tant chercher durant cet année scolaire passé? »

le blond frissonna, hésitant entre se rapprocher encore plus pour embraser Harry et se reculer. Après tout, Potter ne l'avais encore jamais embraser, malgré les caresses qu'il avait échanger. Il resta donc sans bougé, n'arrivent pas a prendre une décision mais décida de répondre.

« il a foutu le camp a la seconde ou j'ai signer se contrat. »

Harry se mit a rire et Draco trouva que c'était un bruit vraiment très agréable. D'un coup une chose effrayante lui traversa l'esprit.

« Potter! On a cours la! »

le brun rattrapa le blond de justesse avant que celui ci ne se jette hors du lit en éclatant de rire a la grande stupéfaction du Serpentard.

« Malfoy as tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est?

… pas vraiment au fait.

Il est quatre heure du matin Malfoy, on a encore un moment avant d'avoir a se presser! »

le blond rougit furieusement et essaya de détourné l'attention du vampire pour évité les moqueries.

« ha!... et on fais quoi alors?

… et bien... »

le griffondor eu un petit sourire peu rassurant pour le petit Serpentard. Le ténébreux plongea sa tête dans le cou de Draco qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pratiquement dans la seconde en soupirant. Le vampire sourit et passa sa langue sur la gorge si tentante de sa victime consentante. Il parla d'une voix chaude qui fit frissonner Draco

« pour toi je ne sais pas mais moi.... je me ferais bien un petit calice au lit. »

le blond ne pus qu'emmètre un gémissement étouffer avant de sentir les dents de son vampire s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La chaleur se rependit dans ces veines et il ne fut plus qu'une masse gémissante de bonheur dans les bras du buveur de sang.

Les sensations étaient différente d'avant cependant, c'était étrange C'était chaud, calme, rassurant Il aurait pus rester des heures comme sa. un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine quand Harry l'attira a lui en se relevant en position assise, le blond lover contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment, Draco était bien incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient rester ainsi, le vampire consentit a retirer ces crocs de la gorge si délicieuse de son calice et le tint encore contre lui . Draco se sentez somnolant, mais il refuser de dormir, bien que la morsure avait était fort agréable, qu'elle n'ai rien de « sexuel » le perturber grandement.

« Potter... pourquoi je n'ai.... enfin pourquoi sa n'est pas... enfin tu vois »

le vampire eu un sourire moqueur en voyant son calice s'embrouiller ainsi.

« je crois voir oui.... je te l'ai dit, tu ressent se que je veux que tu ressente, si mon état d'esprit a ton égaré le permet bien sur.

alors tu ne voulais pas me.... enfin voilà quoi.

Te sauter? Bien sur que si, j'en crève d'envie a longueur de temps depuis que je t'ai mordu pour la première fois, peut être même un peu avant. Mais... j'avais envie que tu te sente bien surtout. Et puis si je t'épuise rogue va me tué.

Que viens faire rogue la dedans?

Et bien on a cour avec lui dans moins de quatre heures... et il n'appréciera pas que tu dorme dans son cour. »

le blond fit la moue se qui n'échappa pas au griffon.

« aurais tu préférer que je t'épuise? »

le blond piqua un far énorme a cet parole, surtout parce que c'était vrais. Le vampire eu un sourire carnassier et Harry se retint a grande peine de sauté sur le pauvre petit serpent sans défense.

« ce ne serais pas raisonnable et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

hum... oui je sais mais....

Draco... je te promet une morsure inoubliable se soir si tu reste sage... »

Draco eut un sourire crisper avant de réaliser quelque chose.

« … tu viens de m'appellerai par mon prénom la...

heu je.... oui.... enfin désolé c'est partit comme sa... ça me sembler normal.... sa me fais bizarres de t'appellerai par ton nom alors que je, enfin que nous, enfin voilà quoi.

… alors.... je peux t'appellerai Harry alors?

… tu m'appelle comme tu veux.... mais quand tu prends ton pied.... je veux que se ne soit que mon prénom qui résonne dans ta jolie bouche. »

le blond se sentit rougir furieusement alors qu'il se dégagea de la prise du vampire pour plonger son regard dans celui, redevenu vert, de son vis a vis. Il tenta d'approcher sa bouche de celle d'Harry mais le vampire détourna la tête et le recala contre lui.

« tu devrais dormir.... je te réveille pour que tu ai mangé, repose toi. »

avant qu'il ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche le calice sentit la fatigue l'envahir et il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil complice a sa dryade, fidèlement poster devant lui, dans le dos du Serpentard, le bras encore tendu vers lui, les quelques reste de magie qui lui avait permis d'endormir le blond tournaillant encore autour de sa main.

« merci Oraune.

… si je puis me permettre maitre....

oui ?

Pourquoi ne pas.... l'avoir embrasser comme il le désirer?

… tu sais se que sa représente Oraune..

oui mais... je pensais que...

ne pense pas Oraune, ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

la dryade baissa la tête et disparut, laissant le vampire seul avec son calice dans les bras.

Quand Draco se réveilla pour la deuxième fois il était seul. Il fronça les sourcils, plutôt contrarier que son vampire ne soit pas a cet cotés. A cette pensée il sursauta, il se savait plutôt attiré par Potter mais de la a le proclamer sien! Un rire le tira de ses pensées. Relevant la tête il tomba sur le visage moqueur de la dryade Il la dévisagea un moment, se reconstituant le visage froid qu'il avait tant de mal a portant ces derniers temps. Il vit la dryade le regardé avec gentillesse avant de parler.

« maitre est dans la salle de bain, il m'a donner l'ordre de vous réveillez mais je n'en ai , de toute évidence pas besoin. Il vous invite a le rejoindre. »

Draco la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever et de se dirigé vers la dite salle de bain. Il entra sans frapper et resta bloquer devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Le vampire se retourna vers lui, le regard surprit, les mains encore sur la fermeture du pantalon qu'il venait de fermé. Ces cheveux encore humide lui tomber devant les yeux et des gouttes glissé encore sur ses épaules, son torse, son ventre pour disparaître dans le tissus de son pantalon. Draco déglutit avec difficulté, bien qu'il soit toujours impassible en apparence il sentit une vague de chaleur se rependre dans son corps. Le vampire se redressa un peu, laissant apparaitre le kanji de sa gorge a son regard.

« je ne m'attendais pas a se que tu te réveille si vite. Surtout si c'était Oraune qui s'en occupe.

… j'étais déjà réveiller au fait...

ha... et bien je te laisse la salle de bain, je t'attend dans le salon... tu as quinze minutes, sa te va?

je... oui sa ira.... merci. »

le vampire sourit et passa a coté de lui pour sortir, le frôlant plus ou moins volontairement au passage. Quand la porte fut fermé le blond se remua, il avait beau être habiller, après avoir dormis et s'être fais mordre sa tenu ne ressemblais plus a rien. Rapidement il retira tout ces vêtements et se jeta sous la douche. Au bout de cinq minutes il ressortit, propre et réveiller définitivement Avec une grimace il jeta un sort a ces vêtements, leur redonnant un aspect correct avant de les enfiler. Il faudra qu'il demande a har... Potter si il pouvait aller récupérer ces vêtements, lui qui avait horreur de porter deux fois la même chose se sentait sale sans cela. A cause de la limite de temps il ne pris pas le temps de se recoiffer correctement, un simple coup de peigne ferais l'affaire, avec un sourire il se dit que cela sera toujours plus que Potter.

Sortant de la salle il partit retrouver le vampire. Celui ci était assis devant les flammes, complètement immobile, vêtu du pantalon noir que Draco avait déjà vu et d'une chemise blanche qui mettait sa carrure en avant, sa robe de sorcier poser a coté de lui. Il releva la tête quand Draco ne fut plus qu'a quelque pas de lui. Se relevant souplement il lui sourit et l'entraina dans les flammes sans que le Serpentard ne manifeste la moindre résistance Une fois dans le couloir Harry le relâcha et tout deux marchèrent en silence vers la grande salle. Ils rencontrèrent pas mal d'élève de Serdaigle sur leur chemins. Ceux ci regarder les deux garçons avec soit des regard intéressait soit une indifférence profonde . Les quelque intéressés ne posèrent pourtant pas leur question devant les deux visages peux avenant des deux principaux intéressé Bientôt la grande porte fut devant eux et tout deux entrèrent en parfaite synchronisation sans pour autant 'être concerter avant. Un lourd silence s'abatte sur la grande salle, tout les regards se posèrent sur eux. Attendant un geste du vampire pour savoir a quel table il devait se placer Draco resta un peu en retrait. Il sursauta légèrement quand Harry l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'entrainer vers la table des Serpentards Ceux ci se déplacèrent pour leur laisser de la place et Draco tourna la tête vers le vampire qui s'installer, comme si de rien n'était, a ces cotés.

« Potter, pourquoi es que tu t'assois ici?

et bien, on va dire que j'y ai était invité, et comme je ne suis pas le bienvenu chez les Griffondors et toi non plus, il est préférable que nous soyons ici.

… bien »

Draco commença a manger calmement alors qu'Harry resta simplement assis, les yeux dans les vagues, complètement immobile. De minute en minute Draco sentit l'atmosphère devenir pesante et ces voisins de tablé semblaient de plus en plus en colère Se demandant se qu'ils leur arriver, il eu la réponse quand Pansy s'adressa a Harry

« tu ne mange pas Potter! La nourriture des Serpentards n'est pas assez bien pour toi? »

le vampire sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ces lèvres.

« ha ça non parkinson, la « nourriture » Serpentard est tout simplement « délicieuse »! »

Draco eu un mouvement de surprise quand il sentit la main du vampire en haut de sa cuisse et que celui ci lui jeté un regard des plus gourmand.

« malheureusement je ne peux plus mangé de nourriture normal. »

Pansy le dévisagea surprise.

« pourquoi ça?

et bien elle ne me nourrit pas et mon organisme ne le supporte pas et fais tout pour la rejeter.... autrement dit...

ça te rend malade, j'avais comprit, je ne suis pas idiote!

Ne te fâche pas parkinson, se n'est pas se que je voulais insinué, mais je ne connais pas alors je préféré être clair. »

la brunette se calma, ainsi que ces camarades, après tout Potter ne venais pas de les insultait et il avait plutôt bien réagis a l'attitude agressive de Pansy et le reste du repas se passa calmement.... sauf pour Draco que la main d'Harry perturbait grandement surtout depuis que celui si s'amuser a la remonter et la redescendre le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le mettait dans tout ces états.

Malheureusement pour eux, le cour de potion se rapprocher de plus en plus, et quand les deux garçons se décidèrent a se lever Harry fut surprit de voir quasiment tout les « proches » de son calice se lever pour leur emboiter le pas. Se qui le surprit moins fus de voir certains des Griffondors se lever pour les suivre, bien loin d'avoir une attitude pacifique. Voyant Ron arriver vers lui a la tête de ce charmants regroupement Harry siffla entre ces dents et attira Draco contre lui, le bras autour de sa taille dans une attitude très possessive

le rouquin vint se poster devant lui, le reste des Griffondors restant prudemment en arrière face a la vague de serpentards qui s'étaient lever pour aller se poster derrière leur prince et le vampire. Un sourire narquois naquit doucement sur les lèvres d'Harry , combien de fois cette même situation c'était produit avant tout sa? Quand c'était lui face au blond et tout les serpentards. Maintenant qu'il était de l'autre coté il pouvait voir a quel points, malgré leur réputation, les Griffondors étaient lâche.

« décidément Potter, tu n'arrêtes pas de te rabaisser! Tu es un vampire, tu prend Malfoy comme calice, et maintenant tu traines avec les serpentards... »

alors que le vampire aller répondre il sentit Draco se tendre et, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, répondre a Weasley a sa place.

« rassure toi, il a fini de se rabaisser comme tu dis, je ne laisserais pas aller plus bas, la preuve, je ne vais pas le laisser parler au belette! »

et sans un mot de plus il s'avance vers les Griffondors suivi par tout les serpentards et entrainant Harry avec lui.

Alors que le vampire en lui hurler de colère de c'était fais doubler par son calice, se qu'il prenait pour un affront a son autorité, Harry sentit sa part humaine toute joyeuse, après tout Draco venait de le défendre non? Et si il fessait ça c qu'il l'apprécier bien un peu …

le groupe partit dans les couloirs, mais bien vite Draco se laissa dépasser par ces amis, tirant suplicieusement ce terme n'existe pas mais je l'aime bien) Harry avec lui. Des qu'ils fut éloigner des autres le vampire s'arrêta et plaqua Draco contre le mur, fessant grimacer celui ci de douleur.

« aie, je me douter que tu serais fâcher...

sa ne t'as pas empêcher de faire ta bêtise... ne prend jamais la parole a ma place a moins que je ne te le demande!

Tu es fâcher parce que j'ai rabaisser ton ancien copain?

Non, je suis furieux parce que j'ai manquer de t'arracher la tête pour avoir saper mon autoriser de vampire sur toi, mon calice!

… pardon?

En tant que vampire je suis le dominant de notre relation!

Oui sa j'avais bien comprit rassure toi.

Le problème c'est que si tu entrave mon autorité sur toi, le vampire en moi a tendance a vouloir te remettre a ta place, et je ne veux pas te blesser.

… mais tu ne m'as rien fais la...

parce que tu ne t'es pas réellement opposer... tu m'as juste devancé... mais ne le fais plus je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il se contenta de regarder derrière Harry la bouche ouverte.

« Malfoy? »

le vampire regarda son calice d'un air inquiet jusqu'à ce que celui ci se décida a articuler deux mots. Un « par merlin » murmuré plus tard Harry se décida enfin a ce retourner pour voir se qui perturber ainsi le blond.

Le demi tour fais il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Devant lui se tenais une personne connu, une personne qui lui offris un pale sourire.

« contente de te voir Harry, bon retour. »

voilà! Je vous rassure la suite arriva plus vite ( beaucoup plus vite) en attendant, si vous êtes pas trop fâcher ( ou si vous êtes très très fâcher et que vous voulez me passer un savon) laisser moi une review, et merci a toute et tous!


	11. hermione le retour

_Oui je sais à ce point là c'est plus du retard... Gomen ?_

_J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et de santé qui m'ont empêché d'écrire j'en ai bien peur mais je suis de retour, rassurez-vous la suite arrivera bien plus rapidement avec toute mes excuse et bonne lecture._

_*****_

_Le demi-tour fait il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Devant lui ce tenait une personne connue, une personne qui lui offrit un pâle sourire._

_« - Contente de te voir Harry. Bon retour. »_

Pov Harry

Je n'y crois pas ! Je dois rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder c'est pas possible autrement ! La fille devant moi est méconnaissable. Ces cheveux, que j'avais toujours vus longs et indomptables, sont complètement ravagés, on pourrait croire qu'ils ont été arrachés ! Mais le plus effrayant, c'est son visage, ou plutôt ce que l'on peut en voir. Toute la partit gauche de son visage est d'une couleur violacée plutôt inquiétante, ces yeux sont tout rouges et bouffis comme si elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Et je devine que le reste de son corps justement doit présenter des traces de coups aussi violents qu'intolérables. De toute évidence, elle s'est fait passer à tabac. Je sens Draco derrière moi bouger un peu et se rapprocher de moi, sans me dépasser. Quand j'entends sa voix il me faut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'il dit.

« Granger... tu as voulu affronter un troll à mains nues ou quoi ? »

Ces paroles pourraient être blessantes si elles n'avaient pas été prononcées sur ce ton... On pourrait croire qu'il vient de parler à un enfant apeuré.

En face de nous Hermione sourit faiblement avant de grimacer, de toute évidence elle souffre.

« J'aurais préféré Malfoy, au moins le troll j'aurais pu répondre. »

Je reste un instant à la contempler en cogitant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était hier... Et elle n'avait rien à ce moment là... Ça veut dire que ça lui est arrivé chez les Gryffondors ! Un grondement de colère roule dans ma gorge et je la vois sursauter en reculant, visiblement effrayée. Sa voix en est chevrotante, mais elle se trompe sur l'origine de ma colère

« - Harry je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère après moi, je voulais essayer ...de calmer Ron avant de venir te revoir... j'ai... j'ai...

- Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle sursaute, le son de ma voix doit être trop agressif.

« Harry je suis vraiment désolée. »

Je m'approche d'elle doucement, elle recule un peu mais se trouve rapidement le dos au mur, elle tremble un peu. Draco me suis docilement, apparemment lui aussi est choqué par ce qu'il voit, ce qui fait disparaître les Serpentards de la liste des suspects, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça dans le dos de leur prince. Je me force à adoucir ma voix, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, bien au contraire et je m'en veux d'avoir douté de mon amie.

« Hermione enfin... Tu n'y es pour rien... Dis-moi la belle, laisse-moi t'aider hein ? »

D'un coup je vois son masque se briser et elle me tombe dans les bras en pleurant. Oh ma pauvre Hermione, que t'ont-ils fait ?

Fin pov Harry

Pov Draco

Choqué n'est pas le mot. Granger s'effondre en pleurs, réceptionnée en douceur par mon vampire... Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça un jour mais... la pauvre. Elle se met à parlé très vite, je ne comprends pas tout mais le peu que je comprends me glace le sang. C'est ses propres camarades qui l'on mise dans cet état ! Apparemment les Gryffondors sont remontés contre Harry, ce qu'on savait déjà, et Hermione a essayé de calmer le jeu et elle a pris pour lui. Les garçons l'ont massacrée, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. A cinq sur une fille... bande de larves ! Harry la prend contre lui et la berce doucement, il lui murmure des paroles rassurantes... enfin sur un ton rassurant ! Parce que les termes, eux, ne le sont pas. Une vengeance, voilà ce qu'il lui promet, une pour chaque larme, une pour chaque bleu, une pour chaque mèche de ses cheveux.

A ces dernière paroles elle se met à rire tristement, elle reprend la parole face au regard surpris de son ami, sa voix est rauque et encore pleine de chagrin.

« Non Harry, les cheveux c'est moi. »

Je vois Harry ouvrir la bouche et la refermer avant de murmurer un « pourquoi » pas très viril.

« Et bien... lui et moi on était ensemble tu sais... et il m'a dit plusieurs fois que ce qu'il adorait chez moi c'était mes cheveux... qu'il aille au diable ! Moi ils m'ont toujours gênée, j'ai juste fait d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Ok... Ne pas essayer de comprendre, c'est de la psychologie féminine ça encore. Même Harry reste la bouche ouverte. Au bout de quelques instants, il se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

-Surtout pas !

-Pardon ?

-Harry s'est arrivé hier soir... Tu ne crois pas j'ai pensé à aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Mais... pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ?

-Parce que Pompom me soignera ça en trois secondes… et ça ne se verra plus du tout... Je veux qu'il le voie ! Qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait, et que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! »

Oula ! Ce n'est pas à Griffondor qu'elle aurait du aller ! C'est avec nous ! Et après réflexion c'est loin d'être idiot son idée. Enfin mis à part le fait qu'elle ait mal. Harry doit penser la même chose vu le soupir qu'il vient de pousser.

« Très bien... Tu restes comme ça pour la matinée... Mais après tu me laisses te soigner ! »

Le ton ne permet pas de réplique, et de toute évidence Granger est assez intelligente pour le comprendre, vu le petit « ok » qu'elle lui cède. J'ouvre la bouche mais je la referme aussi vite, j'ai comme l'impression que l'on va devoir bouger très rapidement : les Gryffondors arrivent...

Fin pov Draco

Le vampire releva la tête au bruit de troupeau qui s'approchait d'eux. Souplement il releva Hermione et l'entraina avec eux vers les cachots, jetant un regard au blond, il vit que celui ci semblait, à sa grande surprise, aussi en colère que lui. Draco regardait derrière lui, voyant les Gryffondors s'approcher. Les voyant arriver aussi Harry ne dit rien et se dépêcha d'entrer dans les cachots. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà assis de leur coté de classe, laissant juste une table vide au milieu de leur rang. Hermione tenta de partir vers le coté Griffondor mais Harry la rattrapa d'un geste et l'entraina vers les verts et argents et la poussa avec autorité vers la seule place libre, à coté de Blaise

« - Tu visses ton cul sur cette chaise et tu ne bouges pas.

-Harry !

-Pas de Harry qui tienne ! Je ne te laisse pas retourner avec ces connards !

-Ils ne sont pas tous avec lui, et la majorité des filles sont de ton coté !

-Je m'en fous, pour le moment c'est les crétins qui dominent, et je pense qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à continuer ce qu'ils ont commencé hier ! Surtout quand ils comprendront que tu me parles donc, tu restes ici. »

La Griffondor soupira, vaincue, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté de Blaise, évitant soigneusement le regard de celui ci.

Pendant quelques instants tous les Serpentards la regardèrent et Hermione baissa encore un peu la tête. Un silence gêné de quelques secondes plana dans la salle puis les rouges et or entrèrent. Tous partirent à leur place mis à part Ron qui resta quelques secondes debout en cherchant autour de lui. Quand il vit Hermione assise parmi ses ennemis il devint écarlate et se précipita presque sur elle. Lui attrapant le poignet il essaya de la faire se relever mais elle resta à sa place, tournant la tête vers lui. La vue de son visage lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il devint blanc comme un linge, sans lui lâcher le poignet pour autant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Hermy ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te l'interdit !

-Hermione arrête de faire l'idiote ! Tu viens avec moi ! Reste pas avec ces vipères ! »

Les Serpentards grognèrent de colère mais ne dirent rien, chacun attendant un mot de leur prince ou du vampire qui confirmerait ce qu'ils pensaient déjà. Hermione par contre semblait bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Ronald Arthur Weasley soit tu me lâches soit je te castre ! »

Le rouquin pâlit un peu plus mais reprit rapidement contenance.

« T'as dû te cogner fort dans la porte hier soir, tu devrais faire attention, ça pourrait se reproduire… »

La brunette se figea et Draco crut un instant qu'elle allait craquer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vampire, le suppliant du regard d'intervenir, ou de le laisser faire. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant le vampire la tête baissée vers ses mains, le kanji sur sa gorge était très visible. Quand il releva les yeux vers son calice, Draco put voir que ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges, il pouvait sentir sa rage. D'un rapide mouvement de tête Harry lui fit signe, et Draco acquiesça, il avait comprit le message. Il se releva un peu sur son siège et prit la parole sans même jeter un regard à Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle Weasley, au pire une porte, ça se détruit... »

Le roux s'immobilisa et jeta un regard noir au blond avant de tirer brutalement le bras d'Hermione, la forçant à ce lever avec un petit cri de douleur. Ce qu'il n'avait surement pas prévu, c'était que Blaise lui choperait le poignet avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée et qu'il aurait autant de poigne. Après tout le noir était un des meilleurs poursuiveurs que Serpentard n'ait jamais eu, principalement parce qu'il était assez fort pour envoyer la balle au travers des cerceaux avec le gardien en prime.

« Granger est très bien où elle est, et toi tu ferais bien de retourner à ta place avant de te faire mal... »

A ces mots il tourna un peu sa poigne, forçant Ron à lâcher Hermione dans une grimace de douleur. Un bruit résonna au fond de la classe et Blaise lâcha le rouquin. Celui ci leva le poing pour frapper le noir mais une voix trop connue le coupa dans son élan

« Weasley ! Vous agressez un de vos camarades dans mon cours ? Cent points en moins et que faites-vous debout alors que le cours aurait déjà dû commencer ? Cinquante points en moins !

-Mais vous n'étiez même pas là !

-Et cent cinquante points en moins pour votre impertinence ! Allez à votre place maintenant !

-Bien professeur Rogue... »

A contre cœur, et après un dernier regard meurtrier pour ses ennemis, le Griffondor partit à sa place, seul à sa table.

Rogue passa entre les rangs dans un tourbillonnement de cape, faisant sourire Harry. Severus restait Severus après tout. Il se retourna vers la classe, balaya le coté Griffondor du regard avant de sourire d'un air mauvais, le regard braqué vers Ron.

« Tient tient, mademoiselle Granger s'est elle crue dispensée de mes cours Mr Weasley ? »

Harry ne se retourna pas mais il sentit Hermione se crisper derrière lui. La Griffondor sera les dents et leva doucement la main, sa voix tremblait encore un peu.

« Je suis là professeur... »

Rogue se tourna vers elle, une remarque acide au bord des lèvres. Remarque qui ne passa jamais ces lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des années les élèves du maitre des cachots virent leur professeur sursauter d'effroi, ils l'entendirent même, mais aucun d'entre eux ne vous le confirmera par peur des représailles, couiner d'horreur.

Il ouvrit la bouche un instant et la referma sans avoir prononcé un son. Honteuse la Griffondor baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière le reste de sa chevelure massacré Elle ne vit pas le professeur de potion et Harry échanger un regard. D'un regard Harry indiqua Ron à Severus. Le vieux vampire, car Severus en était un aussi nous vous le rappelons, grimaça de dégout. Ne faisant pas d'autre commentaire il fit apparaitre la potion au tableau.

« Vous avez quatre heures pour me réaliser cette potion, me l'identifier et je veux un compte rendu de deux parchemins sur ces effets pour le prochain cours. Vous travaillerez en binôme. Pour ceux qui en ont un, les autres devront faire le même travail mais seul. Maintenant pas de protestations et au travail ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers le reste de la classe, théoriquement il devait y avoir un Serpentard seul ! Il vit un blond qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué portant les couleurs de Serpentard, le jeune homme ne sembler pas plus perturber que ça de faire le travail seul. La voix de Draco le fit se retourner vers son calice alors que celui ci revenait avec les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui va. Chris est un des meilleurs en potion, et il ne supporte pas de faire équipe avec les autres pour travailler alors ça l'arrange.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je te le dis... on s'arrange comment ?

-… Et bien... je prépare les ingrédients et tu fais le mélange... ça te va ?

-Ça me va. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à travailler en silence. Harry se permit un petit sourire ravi quand il entendit son amie se mettre d'accord avec Zabini pour leur travail. Enfin... écouter Zabini dire à Hermione ce qu'elle devait faire... De toute évidence Hermione était encore sous le contre coup de ce que Ron lui avait dit et Blaise l'avait compris, ainsi se contenta-t-il de lui confier la préparation des ingrédients et de ce mettre lui même à la préparation en la surveillant du regard. Harry soupira, il devait revoir ces plans. Profitant que Rogue soit à l'autre bout de la salle entrain de crier après Ron et donc qu'il ne pouvait, théoriquement pas l'entendre, il se pencha vers Draco.

« On a quoi comme cours cet aprem ?

-Heu... histoire de la magie pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sens que je vais sécher.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu l'état d'Hermione ? Je veux la soigner avant toute chose... et ce que j'ai en tête risque de me fatiguer autant que la fatiguer elle... d'ailleurs si tu pouvais venir aussi.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Non c'est une demande, mais je t'avoue que ta présence me serait nettement préférable.

-… Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire Potter ?

-Rien de mal rassures toi... Il y a juste certaine chose qu'un vampire peut faire et que j'aimerais appliquer sur Hermione, ce sera bien plus efficace que les soins de l'infirmière

-… Très bien, je viendrais avec vous.

-Merci Draco.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Je suis juste intrigué par cette mystérieuse solution vampirique miracle ! »

Le brun rigola un peu mais se garda bien de dire au Serpentard qu'il n'avait qu'à faire des recherches sur les vampires pour en savoir plus... Il en aurait l'idée bien assez tôt !

soudage: hermione/blaise ou hermione/ chris?


	12. soin particulier

_version corrigé/ desolée si il reste des fautes_

_l__e brun rigola un peu mais se garda bien de dire au Serpentard qu'il n'avait qu'à faire des recherches sur les vampires pour en savoir plus... il en aurait l'idée bien assez tôt !_

Le reste du cours se passa relativement dans le calme et sans grande surprise, quelques chaudrons explosèrent, quelques centaines de point furent retiré à Griffondor, et des points furent donner à Serpentard. Ce qui fut plus surprenant ce fut la cohabitation réussie entre Zabini et Granger et une totale réussite pour la potion de Draco et Harry. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été vraiment concentrés sur cette dernière, l'un pensant à ce qu'il devrait faire pour aider son amie, l'autre occupé à réfléchir à quel était ce mystérieux soin qu'allait utiliser le vampire et surtout, pourquoi celui ci ne l'avait pas utilisé sur lui quand il avait eut ses crise d'anémie. Il résista cependant à poser la question au Griffondor, ne voulant pas laisser apparaitre l'intérêt grandissant qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Et puis la réponse lui faisait peur, après tout le Griffondor lui en voulait peut être encore pour toutes ces années passées à se détester et il n'avait pas voulu le soigner pour cette raison. A cette pensée Draco frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça un jour mais l'idée qu'Harry puisse le détester encore le blessait profondément, ses pensées allèrent même jusqu'à l'idée qu'il voulait que le vampire l'aime. Un frisson d'horreur lui remontât le long de l'échine, si le vampire comprenait ça … le blond en fut si troublé qu'il n'entendit même pas la fin du cours sonner, ce ne fut que quand Harry lui donna un coup sur l'épaule qu'il se réveilla.

« Bouge toi Malfoy, on rentre à l'appart... au fait ça te gène pas qu'Hermione y vienne au moins?

-pourquoi tu me demandes ça Potter? C'est chez toi il me semble.

… je considère plus que c'est chez NOUS, donc tu as ton mot à dire. »

Draco ressentit une bouffée de chaleur à ces mots, ravi d'entendre ces quelques mots, après tout il n'était pour ainsi dire, qu'un repas officiellement et entendre le vampire le considérer comme son égal lui faisait le plus grand bien, lui rappelant qu'il avait une certaine valeur malgré tout.

Ne laissant rien transparaitre il se contenta de hausser les épaules de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Bientôt le Serpentard , le vampire et la griffondor se retrouvèrent seuls à marcher dans les couloirs vers les appartements des jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle Hermione ouvra de grand yeux émerveillés se qui fit rire son ami. Draco se contenta d'un reniflement amusé.

Harry proposa qu'ils s'installent dans les fauteuils. Hermione pris place dans le premier et le vampire se plaça dans le deuxième... laissant le pauvre Draco bien embarrasser de se trouver debout comme un idiot puis qu'il n'y avait que deux sièges!

Mais avant que le blond ne trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette situation pour la moins humiliante il se fit attraper par le brun qui l'attira sur ces genoux avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se sentit sourire face à cette petite scène de vie des deux amants avant de se mettre à grimacer à cause de la douleur. Le vampire la voyant grimacer vit son sourire ce faner.

« Ecoute Hermione je vais te soigner mais il faut me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive tu suivras mes instructions à la lettre. »

La jeune fille parut surprise, le ton qu'Harry avait employé était si grave qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle voulait vraiment éviter l'infirmerie. Elle fut alors très attentive aux paroles de son ami.

« En tant que vampire mon sang a des propriétés thérapeutiques extraordinaires mais il perd ses vertus s'il n'est pas pris directement au poigné du vampire. Donc il va falloir que tu boives mon sang directement. Après ça il faudra que tu partes le plus rapidement possible. Mon instinct vampire va complètement se réveiller très peu de temps après la manœuvre et je risque de m'en prendre à toi. »

Il jeta un regard au blond avant de continuer.

« Le reste te concerne Draco. Une fois réveillé, le vampire sera violent avec n'importe quel être qui se présentera devant lui, sauf son calice... c'est à dire toi. Mais même là, il te faudra être très prudent. Ne fait aucun geste trop brusque et montre toi soumis. Je vais avoir faim donc... je vais te mordre, n'ai pas peur, je ne me contrôlerais peut être pas assez pour être doux mais je ne te ferais pas de mal si tu n'essaye pas de me repousser... c'est clair? »

Draco se sentit pâlir, comprenant rapidement ce que le vampire attendait de lui. Ça expliquait pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais proposé de le soigner de ses anémies, si c'était pour lui ressauter dessus après à quoi bon? Ne se sentant pas la force de parler il se contenta de secouer la tête de haut en bas. Le vampire lui sourit gentiment avant de le relever et de se lever à son tour.

« Hermione? Prête? »

La petite brune grimaça.

« On va dire que oui... »

Se relevant à son tour elle se rapprocha du vampire et attendit. Harry porta son poignet à ses lèvres et, poussant un soupir, planta ses crocs dans ses veines, faisant couler ainsi son propre sang. Tendant son bras à la jeune femme, il sentit son instinct se réveiller doucement.

Hermione pris alors bravement le poignet de son ami et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire malgré le frisson de peur et de dégout. Draco regarda alors avec stupéfaction les blessures de la jeune femme disparaître rapidement, ne laissant comme seule trace de son état ses cheveux coupés. Harry finit par retirer son poignet des mains de son amie qui releva alors les yeux sur lui et les écarquilla de stupeur. Le brun avait les yeux totalement rouges, les crocs complètement sortis et dévoilés dans une grimace menaçante, le kangi sur sa gorge semblait luire et une aura sombre semblait l'entourer. Se rappelant des instructions de Harry elle se retourna et partit, le plus rapidement possible vers la cheminée. Tournant le dos au danger elle ne vit pas le vampire s'apprêter à lui sauter dessus, mais Draco, lui, le vit et, sans trop chercher à réfléchir, il s'interposa entre elle et lui. Un grondement féroce sortit de la gorge du brun mais Hermione ne se retourna pas et entra dans les flammes, priant pour que le blond s'en sorte bien avec le vampire déchainé.

Une fois seul avec Harry, Draco n'en menait pas large, il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer mais là il lui fichait vraiment la trouille! Le vampire lui avait peut être dit qu'il ne risquait rien il avait un peu de mal à s'en convaincre.

De son coté Harry ne se contrôlait plus du tout, et le monstre en lui ne voyait que sa proie, en l'occurrence Hermione, lui échapper. Un feulement d'irritation sortit de ces lèvres retroussées. Il reporta bien vite son attention sur le petit blond qui tremblait devant lui, un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine et son visage afficha un rictus ravi, ce qui fit encore plus trembler le blond. Il s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus quand l'odeur de Draco arriva à lui, le bloquant dans son élan.

Draco le vit se stopper alors qu'il s'était ramassé sur lui même , comme un fauve qui s'apprête à attraper sa proie. Cependant il vit le brun changer d'habitude

Reconnaissant sa propre odeur sur lui le vampire le reconnu comme lui appartenant, décontractant ses muscles il avança félinement vers Draco, grognent sourdement quand celui ci esquissa un mouvement de recul. En entendant l'avertissement le Serpentard ne termina pas son pas en arrière, attendant que le vampire arrive à lui.

Arrivé à un mètre le vampire se stoppa et huma l'air avant de plonger son regard écarlate dans celui gris orage de son vis à vis.

Il sembla alors évident à Draco qu'Harry attendait un geste de sa part, réfléchissant rapidement, il lui vint vite à l'esprit qu'il devait montrer au prédateur devant lui qu'il était soumis à ses désirs et ses besoins mais comment faire?

Doucement, pour ne pas surprendre le vampire, il se mit à lentement enlever sa robe de sorcier puis sa chemise. Le grondement de contentement et le regard du vampire lui firent comprendre qu'il agissait correctement. Une fois torse nu il sentit les yeux carmins le caresser il sentit un frisson de plaisir quand le regard vampirique devint désireux, visiblement ravi de le voir s'offrir à lui ainsi. Toujours en douceur il écarta les bras, invitant le vampire à venir à lui, ce que fit le brun très rapidement.

Il vint saisir le blond et le soulever avec une telle vélocité que le Serpentard eu un hoquet de surprise. Il l'entraina dans leur chambre à vitesse vampirique avant de le jeter sur le lit et de le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser et il ne chercha même pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était qu'il avait un vampire affamé au dessus de lui et il ne savait pas trop de quel faim. Même si il était près à céder aux deux faims il ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassuré, le brun feulait doucement au dessus de lui et il devait lutter pour ne pas tenter de bouger. Tout le corps du brun était tendu, apparemment le coté « humain griffondor » d'Harry lutter pour ne pas céder à l'empressement du vampire. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le grondement continu du vampire et la respiration erratique de Draco

Soudainement Harry se releva et retira avec précipitation sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise avant de se jeter sur le Serpentard et plus précisément sur son cou. Draco n'eut que le temps de le dégager par réflexe avant de gémir sourdement en sentant son dominant entreprendre de lui lécher et suçoter ces zones érogènes. Tout aussi rapidement il sentit les mains du vampire lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon et un petit cri lui échappa quand le corps du brun se plaqua au sien. Une vague d'excitation pure lui traversa le corps: le vampire était aussi nu que lui et visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être exciter.

Un autre cri lui échappa quand le vampire se mit à donner de fort coup de rein contre lui, c'était violent, c'était presque animal, mais par merlin que c'était bon! Bientôt les crocs d'Harry lui transpercèrent la peau et Draco crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup. Mais il n'attend pas la délivrance, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il l'aurait regretté, le vampire lui offrait trop de plaisir pour que cela s'arrête aussi rapidement. Il sentit ces jambes être écartées plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et être légèrement élevées. Un hurlement lui traversa la gorge quand le prédateur s'enfonça profondément en lui. De douleur ou de plaisir, il ne saurait pas le dire, peut être les deux. Sans lui laissait le temps de reprendre ces esprits le griffondor se mit à donner de furieux coup de boudoir, cherchant à prendre le plus de plaisir possible, perdant toute retenue en entendant les gémissements et supplications du beau mâle sous lui.

De tous ceux qu'il avait eus dans son lit celui ci était une vraie merveille! Docile, si bon, si apte à le recevoir, tellement tellement apte à avoir du plaisir. Il le sentait IL était pour lui, IL n'avait pas peur de lui, malgré la bestialité de leur rapport les seuls cris qu'IL poussait étaient des cris de plaisir et de supplication, IL en voulait encore plus et le vampire ne put s'empêcher de le lui accorder.

Retirant ces crocs de la gorge offerte il se releva légèrement, amplifiant par la même occasion ses mouvements en lui. Et IL était si beau! La tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, luisant de plaisir. Son corps avait déjà attend le plaisir deux fois, mais IL ne s'en était même pas aperçu grimpant toujours plus haut dans les limbes de l'orgasme. Sa semence inonda son ventre pour la troisième fois et le vampire put le voir être surprit de pouvoir en prendre encore plus.

Le vampire accéléra encore ses coups de boudoir, décollant le corps de son calice du matelas.

Et Draco criait, il se crut mourir, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il était Et il s'en ficher royalement tout ce qu'il lui importer était le plaisir qu'il ressentait et l'homme qui le lui procurait. Homme qui le regardait avec un tel désir. Homme qui visiblement prenait aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

Le vampire se sentit venir à son tour, dans un dernier effort il s'enfonça profondément dans le corps chaud avant de jouir en LUI.

Son regard carmin caressa le corps sous lui quand IL atteignit l'ultime jouissance. Il en était sûr maintenant, il le sentait. Cet homme était fait pour lui, et IL était à lui... tout comme lui était à l'autre. IL n'était pas qu'un calice, IL était ce qu'il avait cherché et ce qu'il chercherait toute ça vie comme tous les vampires.

Il se retira du corps du Serpentard et le laissa retomber sur les draps. Le contemplant reprendre son souffle et ses esprits le prince des vampires sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Lui, héritier du monde des ténèbres, avait trouvé ce que peu d'entre eux trouve, IL était pour lui, et IL serait TOUT pour lui. Sentant la part de raison reprendre lentement le contrôle de son être il n'hésita plus, il n'oserait pas sinon, il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Il se pencha alors sur Draco qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, et l'embrassa.

Le Serpentard ne sut pas pourquoi mais il eut l'impression que ce baiser était tout ce qu'il avait attendu durant sa vie. Le baiser était doux, chaud, tendre et sensuel. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser de sa vie et c'était son premier avec le vampire. Une vague d'émotion le traversa et il agrippa les épaules du vampire et le tira à lui. Sans mettre fin au baiser le vampire roula sur le coté entrainant Draco avec lui. Quand enfin le baiser prit fin les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, ils étaient bien, ils ne prirent pas la parole, se laissant juste couler dans les limbes du sommeil

A suivre …

NA:

Me revoilà ^^ je sais que j'ai été absente un moment et je m'en excuse, ma vie professionnelle et sentimentale ne m'ont pas permis de revenir plus tôt mais je vais y remédier. N'ayant pas écrit depuis un moment il m'a été un peu dur de reprendre, j'espère cependant que cela ne ce voit pas trop. N'ayant plus de bêta je m'excuse pour les fautes et si quelqu'un à envie de prendre le poste... je ne paye pas mais je laisse une lecture en avant première et une part de décision de l'histoire à celle qui prend... A très bientôt, je vous adore tous !


	13. lendemain difficile

Chapitre 13

Le chapitre maudit que nom de dieu il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le pondre celui-là !

Oui je sais, je me suis absentée longtemps, trop longtemps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour et cette fois je ne vous jouerais pas de mauvais tour.

Je ne vous promets pas de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines mais je vais essayer de vous faire un chapitre par mois, minimum.

Je suis désolée encore pour cette absence involontaire dû à un licenciement, embauche, déménagement et vous remercie, pour celles qui sont encore là, de votre patience.

. .

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête carabiné et l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après s'être relevé sur un coude il se décida à faire, péniblement, le point sur ce qui l'entourait.

Un : il était nu dans son lit

Deux : Malfoy était aussi nu dans son lit

Trois : vu l'état des draps ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir dans ce lit

Quatre : le kanji « haine » était inscrit sur l'omoplate gauche de Draco…

Un grand frisson lui traversa le dos quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Il avait couché, que dire, baisé avec Malfoy comme un sauvage ! Inquiet il inspecta rapidement le corps du blond à ses cotés du regard pour vérifier s'il ne l'avait pas blessé gravement.

Le corps du blond était marqué de marques de dents, de légers bleus et même de quelques griffures mais il ne semblait pas avoir de plus graves séquelles, mis à part le fait qu'il aurait probablement un sacré mal de rein et une baisse de tension importante.

Dépité le brun se relaissa tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir las. Dévidement, rien ne se passait comme prévu avec son beau calice. Pire même, toutes les résolutions qu'il prenait ou qu'il essayait de tenir volaient en éclat dès qu'il était proche de l'autre.

Il s'était juré de ne pas le mordre ? Au bout de dix minutes il lui avait sauté à la gorge.

Il s'était juré de ne pas prendre de compagnon ? Il venait de marquer Draco comme sien.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas résister au blond, alors à quoi bon ? Autant arrêter de lutter, ça rendrait les choses plus simples pour tous les deux et puis, il ne savait trop pourquoi mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'il aurait bientôt à affronter des choses terribles, et la présence du blond pouvait se révéler bien plus importante qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler le visage encore endormi du Serpentard. Il devait bien l'avouer, il lui plaisait. Bien sur Draco était bel homme mais il y avait plus que ça. Son sang lui plaisait bien sûr, quel vampire ne se laisserait pas charmer par le sang si pur du Malfoy mais là encore, l'amour n'expliquait pas tout. La vérité c'était que Draco était un garçon beau, charismatique, intelligent et seul, si seul. Une solitude et une lassitude qui fendaient le cœur d'Harry. Une tristesse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Malgré le masque qu'il portait le calice était un homme fragile, qui avait besoin d'être protégé, d'aimé et d'être aimé. Tout comme Harry… Un sourire tendre s'installa doucement sur le visage du vampire et quand Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se perdit dans les orbes gris azures de son calice.

Draco eut le souffle coupé quand il croisa les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Il avait déjà eu droit à plus d'un regard de la part du brun, de désir, de colère et bien d'autre mais jamais un regard si tendre et mélancolique. Il voulut se relever un peu mais une vive douleur lui vrilla les reins et il se laissa retomber avec un gémissement de douleur. Le vampire lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Doucement Draco, tu dois te ménager. »

Un petit rire échappa au Serpentard alors qu'il réalisait à quel point son corps était courbaturé.

« C'est vrai que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte Potter. J'en aurais presque des regrets si ça n'avait pas était aussi bon ! »

Le vampire eu un petit sourire et se leva sans rien dire, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire le laisse ainsi. Un frisson le traversa alors qu'il regardait le vampire disparaitre dans la pièce voisine, nu comme au premier jour et ne se souciant pas de lui. Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses yeux alors qu'il remontait les draps sur son propre corps dénudé. Il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était, il avait faim mais était-il en soirée ou le lendemain ? Malgré les courbatures il se sentait bien, reposé. Le brun apparu soudain dans son champs de vision et avant qu'il n'ait compris il fut dans ces bras. Le dominant l'entraina dans la salle de bain où la grande baignoire avait été remplie d'eau chaude et moussante à l'odeur délicate et relaxante. Harry le déposa doucement dans l'eau avant de rentrer à son tour derrière lui. Une fois installé il attira le blond sur son torse. Draco se laissa aller avec un soupir de plaisir, la chaleur de l'eau détendait ses muscles crispés et il sentit le vampire dans son dos sourire.

« …merci Harry, moi et mes fesses nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. »

Le brun rigola un peu avant se mettre à laver et à masser le corps du Serpentard qui manqua de fondre dans l'eau sous les caresses expertes du buveur de sang.

« Mais de rien Draco, c'est avec plaisir… et puis j'ai tout intérêt à te remettre en état rapidement, histoire de pouvoir remettre ça ! »

Un frisson traversa le corps du blond, remettre ça ? Oh oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Surtout qu'il avait eu un moment de déconnection totale durant leur sauterie. Enfin, si Potter pouvait être un peu moins brutal ça ne serait pas plus mal.

« Potter ?

-Quoi ?

-…tu es flippant en mode vampire.

-Je sais… mais tu t'en es bien sorti. Je crois même pouvoir dire que tu as été parfait. »

Draco rougit de plaisir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se cala un peu plus contre le brun qui le prit dans ses bras. Harry déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le kanji, sa marque. Draco ne l'avait pas encore remarquée mais il savait que tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'il l'explique au blond, et il n'était pas sûr que le Serpentard serait prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu pour lui dire, même s'il commençait à penser que le blond accepterait cette nouvelle contrainte sans trop de difficultés. Il ferma doucement les yeux respirant l'odeur du bain mélangé à celle de son amant. Il était à lui, et il comptait bien en prendre soin. Au final la vie lui offrait peut être un des plus beaux présents qu'il pouvait espérer.

De son coté Draco était au paradis de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu de moment aussi tendre, sauf peut-être avec sa mère dans sa petite enfance mais son père les avait fait disparaitre si rapidement qu'il n'en avait que quelques très, trop, vagues souvenirs.

« Quel heure est-il Potter ?

-Autour de cinq heure du matin… pourquoi ?

-J'ai faim. »

Harry rit et se releva en entrainant le calice avec lui. Il l'emmena dans leur salon après l'avoir entouré de serviette, riant sous les vaines protestations de Draco qui voulait marcher. Dans la pièce où le feu crépitait doucement un énorme plateau en argent recouvert de viennoiserie et de confiture les attendait sur la table basse.

« Mais comment ?!

-Oraune mon cher, elle est consciente de tout ce qui se passe dans cet appartement, tu n'as pas besoin de formuler une demande pour qu'elle y réponde.

- de tout ? Tu veux dire que… hier soir ? »

Harry eut un sourire avant de se crisper brutalement, apparemment cette idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

« On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit ok ? »

Les deux jeune homme s'installèrent confortablement et se mirent à déjeuner. Enfin, Draco déjeuna, Harry se contentant de regarder le blond engloutir son repas. Les heures qui suivirent furent calmes, tous deux se préparant à aller en cour. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, les deux hommes partirent pour leur cour bientôt rejoints par les Serpentards et Hermione. La griffondor ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop où se mettre entourée de tous ses anciens rivaux, maintenant recyclés en garde du corps. Pansy s'était même mis en tête de recouper les cheveux de la griffondor qui avait bien dû se laisser faire face à la menace de se retrouver ensorcelée si elle ne cédait pas. Mais le résultat était plutôt pas mal, la coupe garçonne lui aller à ravir. Et ce n'était pas Zabini qui lui tournait autour comme un requin, qui allait dire le contraire.

Le reste des rouge et or arrivèrent bientôt, jetant des regards noirs au groupe vert et argent, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés à taquiner leur prince et ses très nombreux suçons et morsures. Les cours de la matinée, à savoir histoire de la magie et métamorphose furent d'un ennui mortel si bien que, quand un élève vint chercher les deux garçons sur demande du professeur Dumbledore, Harry lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Les deux amants prirent leurs affaires et s'éclipsèrent rapidement avant de prendre le chemin du bureau du directeur. La tension montait peu à peu si bien que quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau les yeux du vampire avaient pris leur couleur sang.

Cependant ni Draco ni Harry ne s'attendait à se retrouver face à Lucius Malfoy ! Et apparemment Malfoy père ne s'attendait pas non plus à se retrouver face à Harry en mode vampire vu qu'il fit un bon surprenant accompagné d'un petit cri indigné.

« Potter ? »

Un grondement franchit les lèvres du brun quand il identifia le blond en face de lui comme le monstre qui avait livré son propre fils à un vampire pour il ne savait quelle raison politique. Et son intuition lui disait que l'homme était là pour exiger quelque chose du vampire. Un petit raclement de gorge attira alors l'attention d'Harry qui tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait d'un air ravi mais les yeux du vieil homme ne présageaient rien de bon. Et Harry savait que le directeur prenait comme une trahison que le vampire se soit rangé dans la neutralité de son peuple plutôt que de profiter de sa nouvelle puissance pour vaincre son ennemi.

Draco avait considérablement pali en apercevant son père, il se doutait bien qu'il ressurgirait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais se retrouver si soudainement face à son bourreau le terrorisait. De plus son père devait être furieux contre lui, ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de se livrer au jeune vampire et de le séduire pour l'avoir sous sa coupe ? Ainsi que de le tenir au courant de l'évolution de sa nouvelle condition ?

Hors s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco n'avait pas fait ces dernier temps c'était ce que son père attendait de lui. Et pour couronner le tout il découvrait que l'héritier n'était autre que Potter. Draco eu soudain envi d'être à des lieux de ce bureau.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient place sur les fauteuils défraichis qui leur étaient destinés. Ce fut Malfoy père qui se reprit en premier et qui, sans tenir compte de la présence du directeur, s'adressa directement à l'héritier. Certes il s'agissait de Potter mais aussi de l'héritier, une des créatures les plus puissantes du monde sorcier, son plan devait se déroulait comme prévu.

« Mr Potter, j'avoue que je suis surpris de découvrir votre véritable identité.

-… je me doute Mr Malfoy. Peut-être allez-vous m'expliquer votre présence ?

-Et bien je m'inquiétais un peu pour mon fils à vrai dire, depuis votre union il n'a, semble-t-il, pas trouvé utile de me tenir au courant de sa nouvelle vie. Je suis donc venu voir par moi-même. »

Harry se mit à sourire jaune, entendre cet homme prétendre s'inquiéter pour son fils l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Votre fils a eu d'autres choses à faire monsieur et quand bien même il aurait voulu vous écrire ou vous parler il n'aurait pu le faire sans mon autorisation et je ne lui aurais pas accordée.

-Mon fils a tout à fait le droit de m'écrire ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est votre compagnon qu'il n'a plus de devoirs envers sa famille !

-Deux choses monsieur ! Un, votre fils n'est pas mon compagnon, il est mon calice, ce qui est une place bien moins importante, et deux, il se trouve que si justement, votre fils n'a plus aucun compte à vous rendre, en acceptant de le laisser signer ce contrat vous avez accepté qu'il n'appartienne plus qu'à moi ! Et il n'a plus non plus de droits, JE décide pour lui, JE contrôle sa vie. Et j'ai décidé que vous n'en ferez plus parti ! »

Lucius pâlit brutalement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il perdrait à ce point le contrôle de son enfant et la colère commença doucement à le gagner. De quel droit ce jeune blanc bec lui parlait ainsi ? Il n'était pas n'importe qui !

« Draco ? N'as-tu rien à ajouter mon fils ? »

Le blond pali encore un peu plus en croisant le regard furieux de son père. Il avait déjà vu ce regard et il se rappelait encore du coup qui l'avait suivi. La terreur le gagna et il se serait sans doute écroulé si le vampire ne lui avait pas pris la main.

« Non père… tout a été dit il me semble. »

Malfoy manqua de s'étrangler de rage et il se leva, menaçant, le désir de punir son ingrate progéniture gravé sur le visage. Il commençait déjà à lever la main quand il fut projeté en arrière par le pouvoir brulant du vampire, les yeux rouges, crocs sortis. Sa seule vue suffit à Lucius pour comprendre qu'il venait de faire une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Harry se leva doucement de son siège et planta son regard dans les yeux affolés du sorcier.

« Misérable raclure. Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce que toucher ce qui m'appartient ! Cet homme est mien, si vous faites ne serait-ce que mine de lui adresser la parole sans mon autorisation je jure de faire de votre misérable existence une longue agonie où vous accueillerez la mort comme la plus douce des délivrances. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Tremblant le sorcier ne put que hocher la tête frénétiquement. Et ce fut bien sûr ce moment que choisi le directeur pour intervenir.

« Harry mon petit calme toi s'il te plait

-Ha vous la ferme ! »

Dumbledore eu l'air choqué en entendant ces mots, il avait plus perdu l'emprise de son « protégé » qu'il ne le pensait. Le brun tourna la tête vers le Viel homme et celui-ci s'attendit presque à des excuses mais les paroles qui sortirent de la bouche du vampire furent à des années-lumière de ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire dans cette histoire, je ne vois même pas la raison de votre présence ici ! Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous étouffez avec vos bonbons au citron ça nous fera des vacances ! »

Sans attendre plus de la part des deux adultes le vampire se retourna vers Draco.

« Viens ! »

Simple, sans appel, un ordre clair que le blond s'empressa de suivre. Il se surprit à ne même pas être fâché des mots de Potter dans la discussion avec son père. Il avait était considéré comme une valeur marchande toute sa vie, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins.

Harry quant à lui n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de mettre son amant en sécurité, il n'avait que trop connu le regard du père de Draco. Il aurait sans doute arraché la tête de cet homme si celui-ci avait réussi à porter la main sur le serpentard. En plus le fait d'être lié au serpentard lui avait permis de sentir la peur que cet homme inspirait à son compagnon…il devait y remédier, et vite !

hphphphphphphphdmdmdmdmdmdmd mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Oui je coupe la ! Je sais je suis méchante, mais vous aurez la suite très vite, promis !


	14. aveux

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau Draco se sentit las. Il connaissait assez son père pour savoir que celui-ci n'en resterait pas là. Il savait bien que le vampire ne le laisserait pas aux griffes de son bourreau mais il savait aussi que cet homme ne les laisserait pas tranquilles aussi facilement. Et puis rien ne lui disait que si son père attirait des problèmes au griffondor, ce ne serait pas lui qui finirait par en subir les conséquences. Il observa un moment le dos de son vampire qu'il suivait docilement. Il était tendu, sans doute en colère aussi. Une boule d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge.

Harry sentit l'inquiétude soudaine de son calice et grinça des dents, il avait eu l'intention d'emmener Draco en sécurité dans leur chambre mais il voulait régler le problème au plus vite. Il devait rassurer son blond rapidement et l'informer sur ce qu'il était réellement pour lui. Apres une seconde d'hésitation il entraina le Serpentard dans les toilettes désaffectés de Mimi, en priant pour que le fantôme casse pied n'y soit pas.

Draco fut surpris par ce brusque changement de direction et il hésita un court instant à suivre le brun. Celui-ci lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui avant de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux et de l'emmener vers les éviers où il le fit s'appuyer. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Draco eut un frisson. Les yeux du vampire étaient verts et le regardaient normalement, sans trace de colère. Un peu de tristesse et d'inquiétude se reflétaient dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient et bizarrement cette simple constatation lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

Harry ne sut pas trop comment réagir quand il vit les yeux du blond devenir un peu trop brillants à son goût. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse blesser le blond, à moins que… peut être qu'en l'entendant parler de lui comme un objet le blond s'était sentit trahi. Après tout le griffondor avait eu jusque-là une attitude qui aurait pu lui laisser penser qu'il était plus qu'une poche de sang… mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser voir à Malfoy père que le Draco était important à ses yeux. Prenant une légère inspiration le brun décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Écoute Draco je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je me suis dit que si je te traitais en égal devant ton père ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation pour toi… et puis je voulais faire chier Dumby aussi… désolé si je t'ai blessé. »

Le brun baissa honteusement la tête devant le Serpentard, une fois la confession dite il se sentit encore plus mal et il s'en voulut encore plus. Il ne vit pas l'air surpris et perdu du blond face à cette déclaration, à des lieux de ce qu'il pensait entendre. Face à la tête déconfite d'Harry le blond ce mit à rire nerveusement et le vampire le regarda sans comprendre. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Draco essaya de se contenir et s'expliquer. L'autre n'était pas en colère après lui il n'allait tout de même pas lui donner une raison de l'être quand même !

« Potter je ne t'en veux pas du tout et je ne suis pas blessé enfin ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas être confronté à mon père. Mais tu as raison sur un point, il vaut mieux que mon père ne sache pas que nous avons des relations relativement civilisées.

Relativement ?

… tu avoueras qu'hier tu ne l'étais pas trop… moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Le vampire rougit un peu à ces souvenirs. Ho non, il n'avait pas du tout été civilisé mais il avait une excuse : c'était son instinct de vampire qui avait parlé pas lui. Draco baissa les yeux.

« Et puis je ne suis pas ton égal, je suis ton calice c'est normal que ce soit toi qui parle. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer sans ton accord. Socialement je suis devenu comme un animal de compagnie. »

Harry gronda sourdement et plaqua Draco contre lui. Il savait que le bond avait raison, enfin aurait raison si la nuit précédente cette marque n'était pas apparue sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme, son homme souffre encore.

« Draco je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Regarde. »

Doucement il fit glisser les vêtements du vert et argent pour dégager son épaule et lui tourna délicatement la tête vers son reflet. Le blond eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit la marque noire et retourna vivement la tête vers le brun. La main tremblante il leva la main jusqu'au cou du vampire et caressa la marque jumelle.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry eu un pauvre sourire en retirant ses mains du corps du blond.

« C'est ma marque.

Je sais mais pourquoi je l'ai sur mon épaule ?

… tu sais quelle est la différence entre le calice et le compagnon du vampire ?

Non… je croyais que le vampire n'avait pas de compagnon qu'il n'y avait que des calices.

C'est vrai que c'est ce qu'on laisse croire et la différence est assez discrète pour qu'on puisse le cacher mais… les compagnons existent, la seule différence entre les deux c'est que le calice n'est lié que par un contrat écrit alors que dans l'autre cas c'est plus intime, c'est plus une alchimique entre les deux. N'importe qui peut être un calice mais il n'y a qu'un compagnon pour chaque vampire, et tu es le mien. »

Le vampire semblait mal à l'aise et Draco ne comprenait pas trop où était le souci, après tout qu'il soit son compagnon ne posait pas de problème si c'était la même chose que calice. Il était déjà au vampire de toute façon.

« Potter quel est le souci au juste ? Qu'importe que je sois ton compagnon, je suis déjà ton calice, je t'appartiens déjà alors un peu plus ou un peu moins … »

Le brun eu un petit rire désabusé.

« Le problème est un peu plus complexe. Je me doutais un peu que tu étais le mien, même si je n'osais pas trop y croire, les compagnons sont tellement rares et certain vampire vive des siècles d'existence avant de rencontrer le leur et moi je te trouve en moins d'un an d'existence…

-Alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? »

-Oui… Mais les choses vont être un peu différentes maintenant… En tant que calice je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi mais maintenant tu deviens bien plus important.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien… mon instinct va me pousser à prendre soin de toi, à te faire plaisir dès que je le pourrais, a te rendre heureux en somme. Je vais avoir encore plus envie de toi, je vais devenir possessif, voir jaloux. Je vais vouloir que tu m'aimes… »

Durant ses explications Harry s'était éloigné, il n'osait pas regarder le blond en face et sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Draco l'avais très bien entendu. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Le Serpentard n'osait pas y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il savait qu'il avait toujours était attiré par le brun et depuis qu'il était son calice ses sentiments n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Il avait était ravi que le brun se comporte comme il le faisait, il l'avait ménagé, Draco le savait bien. Le vampire aurait pu se comporter comme un salaud ou au mieux avec indifférence. Cette attention que le brun lui portait depuis le début c'était ça ? Parce qu'il était son compagnon ? Une lueur de fierté se mit à bruler en lui. Le vampire l'avait choisi lui pas un autre.

De son côté Harry n'en menait pas large. Le silence du blond devenait long et il trouvait que c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Il savait qu'il ne venait pas d'annoncer la meilleur des nouvelles au blond mais quand même ! Certes un vampire amoureux ça pouvait être dur à supporter mais il n'était pas si mal que ça. Relevant timidement la tête il vit le visage impassible du Serpentard qui le dévisageait. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur le beau visage de son amant et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Draco et déjà celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à digérer.

« Potter pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Parce qu'à ta tête j'en déduis qu'il y a encore des choses à savoir. »

La voix était froide et Harry se sentit frissonner, il se sentait soudainement bien faible face au Serpentard. Lui, l'héritier, le garçon qui a survécu, l'un des sorciers et vampire les plus puissant au monde et soudain, devant cet homme il n'était plus rien. Il n'était même pas uni depuis une journée que déjà Draco avait tous les pouvoirs sur lui. Et si le bond s'en apercevait… un frisson de peur lui traversa la colonne quand il imagina ce que Draco pourrait lui faire.

« Potter ! Répond moi ! »

Un gémissement franchi ces lèvres face à l'ordre. En moins de quelques minutes la situation c'était inversée, c'était le blond qui tirait les ficelles maintenant.

« Et bien… je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes… ou que je meurs.

Ou que tu quoi ?!

Je vais te courtiser, faire tout ce que tu me diras de faire pour que tu m'aimes. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes attentes je vais devenir violent, sauf avec toi. Je vais peu à peu perdre la raison et faire des choses de plus en plus folles pour te plaire et si tu me repousse toujours … je risque de finir par me suicider dans un moment de folie. »

Le brun se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en voyant le sourire sadique apparaitre sur le visage du Serpentard, il lui en avait trop dit mais les mots lui avait totalement échappé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de donner toute la réponse et maintenant il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« Et dit moi Potter, tu vas commencer à agir comme ça quand ?

J'ai déjà commencé. »

Le vampire se plaqua la main sur la bouche mais trop tard. Il se serait donné des claques, céder si vite à l'attirance de son compagnon, si Severus apprenait ça il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles.

« Donc tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande ?

Oui.

Et ça jusqu'à ce que je te « cède ».

Oui.

Mais c'est que c'est très intéressant tout ça Potter. »

Draco jubilait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, lui qui se trouvait être devenu objet, le voilà devenu « maitre » de son vampire. Il se sentit tout puissant. Il avait le survivant à ses pieds, l'héritier était à genoux devant lui et il adorait ça. Des tas d'idée lui traversaient la tête. Il imaginait déjà toutes les choses qu'il pourrait demander à Harry.

« Et que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que je te cède Potter ? T'embrasser, te laisser me mordre ? Que je couche à nouveau avec toi ? »

Le vampire gémit, il trouvait toutes ces idées délicieuses. Ah si Draco le laissait faire les trois en même temps… il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il dut se concentrer pour pouvoir répondre au blond.

« Tu dois accepter de boire mon sang et que tu le fasses en ayant conscience de le faire.

Comment ça ?

Si je mets mon sang en cachette dans ton verre ou qu'on te force à le boire ça ne marchera pas. Il faut aussi que tu m'aimes… sinon tu pourrais en boire sans que ça ne finalise le lien.

Et tu en es à quel stade là Potter ? A cet instant précis, que serais tu prêts à faire pour moi ?

Tout ! Tout ce que tu demanderas, tout ce qui pourra te faire plaisir.

Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ça Potter ? Si tu te laisses aller aussi vite il ne faudra pas trois jours avant que je ne te retrouve écrasé en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Non je… ça va prendre plus de temps, je suis près à obéir à tout tes désirs maintenant parce que j'étais déjà amoureux avant. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait fait cet aveu avant même de réaliser que c'était la vérité. Il était amoureux de Draco depuis qu'il était son calice… non, il était déjà amoureux bien avant ça. Il ne se l'était pas avoué c'est tout. C'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté aussi vite que le blond devienne son calice, qu'il le morde et qu'il le fasse sien.

Draco était aussi surpris que lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Et un air calculateur apparut bientôt, ne laissant rien présager de bon pour le vampire. Contrairement à toute attente le Serpentard jeta un œil à sa montre et s'exclama : « on va être en retard en cour. » le vampire resta un moment déstabilisé par cette phrase quand Draco passa à côté de lui pour sortir. Une demi-seconde plus tard il réalisa avec horreur que lui n'avait pas cour, seul Draco avait un de ces cours optionnel et il allait se retrouver loin de lui. Il suivit précipitamment Draco qui avait déjà commencé à faire son chemin vers sa prochaine salle de classe, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

« Draco attend ! On n'a pas cour ensemble ! »

Il se retourna vers le brun avec son air typiquement malfoyen.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ça… c'est dommage. »

Le vampire grogna devant l'air faussement triste du blond, il avait clairement conscience que celui-ci se foutait de lui et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ça l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme, il savait bien pourtant que le blond allait profiter de ses nouvelles conditions. Draco lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. L'énervement du brun était plus que visible mais il ne voulait pas louper son cours quand même.

« Écoute, mon cours se termine dans deux heures, après ça toi et moi on n'est pas obligés d'aller manger dans la grande salle. Je te rejoins dans l'appartement dès que je sors de la salle.

Et moi je fais quoi en t'attendant hein ?! Je compte les mouches ? »

Le blond eut un sourire et se colla au vampire. Sans trop réfléchir Harry lui attrapa la taille et le plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Draco sourit et s'approcha des lèvres du prédateur, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres avant de l'embrasser.

« Je pensais plutôt que tu te préparerais à me faire grimper aux rideaux Potter. »

Comblant l'espace il embrassa doucement le brun dont quelques neurones avaient joyeusement péter à ces paroles. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce que le blond avait dit celui-ci c'était déjà enfuit vers sa classe, laissant un vampire pantelant derrière lui. Avec un grognement de frustration et une sacrée érection Harry fit demi-tour pour retourner dans ses appartements, pestant contre les blond trop Serpentard pour lui.

Et voilà le travail ^^ oui je coupe la, encore mais vous n'inquiétez pas, la suite sera aussi chaude que vous l'espérez, d'ailleurs si quelque une d'entre vous ont des propositions pour les demande prochaine de Draco…


End file.
